The Curse
by xmnmxox
Summary: AU:Elena Petrova is an Original who changed Klaus. She casts the sun and the moon curse to stop Klaus from becoming too powerful after he goes too far. The curse can only be broken when she is reincarnated into the 21st century Elena Gilbert's body. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first Vampire Dairies fanfiction. I'm a little nervous publishing it since I've read so many great fanfics I don't think this one could possibly measure up. Anyway I hope you enjoy my twist. I plan on keeping some of the basic plot points although they may be out of order but this first chapter is basically my background for this story. I hope you don't completely hate the new twist. Personally, I'm very interested in where I have this story headed. I'd be thrilled to hear if anyone else is interested as well. Please review. :)**

* * *

><p>440 C.E.<p>

"Elena, Lord Klaus has demanded you come down to meet him now," Sophia, her handmaid and fellow witch, informed her. She was wary of Elena's reaction. She knew Elena would ignore the order. Lately, Elena had not been following Klaus' orders, which was infuriating the vampire. She feared Klaus' rage when she delivered Elena's rejection.

Elena rolled her eyes at the news. She knew Klaus was just going to yell at her before taking her to bed. She had no desire to give into him any more. She had to escape his tyranny. She didn't know how much longer she could handle his oppression. She had been putting up with him for over 500 years already. Enough was enough. She found the strength to stand up to him. He needed to be reminded not everything in the world was his to control. She was Elena Petrova, the original vampire. She would not back down, not this time. It was time to end things.

Elena let out a huff in response. "I'll be down in a few minutes," Elena finally conceded. She needed to see him one more time if she was going to go through her plans.

Sophia's eye widened in surprise but nodded and left to deliver Elena's response.

Elena watched her go. She knew when she left she would at least offer Sophia to join her. She didn't have much time to gather the things she would need. She packed quickly.

The first thing she needed to do was restrict Klaus' power. She was going to take away his and his armies ability to walk in the sunlight and add invulnerability. Then she needed to restrict the power of his elite army of werewolves. Once she did that, Klaus would have no use for them and would turn on them. Elena gathered her things she would need for the spell. Klaus would be furious at her when he found out what she had done. By then it would be too late though to stop her. The final part of her plan would be to seal the spell with her blood. Since she turned herself, she still had her original blood unlike all the other vampires besides Klaus and herself who lived on borrowed blood. Sealing the spell with her blood would ensure Klaus would not kill her.

She looked around her room doing one last sweep of her room. There was a knock on the door, and Sophia entered.

"Elena? What are you doing?" she whispered quietly fearing Klaus could hear. "Klaus is expecting you."

Elena answered telepathically. Her powers were vaster than any supernatural creature could possibly imagine. She explained her plan to Sophia and pleaded for her help. She would need her help to ensure Klaus could not stop her until it was too late.

Sophia nodded her allegiance. She only asked that Elena protect her lineage. Elena quickly agreed since she knew her reincarnated self would need a DeBenidictus witch to help carry out the spell. She handed Sophia the bag to hide in the stables until later that night.

Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She walked out of her room and headed to face her old lover for the last time. He was pacing in front of the large fireplace. He turned and gave her a maniacal grin at her entrance.

"Hello Elena. I was wondering how long you were going to hide from me. I have a present for you." He turned to Elijah and gave him a nod. She turned to look at him curious as to what he was talking about. She let out a soft gasp when Elijah brought in Damon de la Salvortini who was tied up in vervain soaked ropes with blood covering his handsome face and even more blood pouring out of his various wounds. He was a young lieutenant in an army Elijah commanded. Recently, she and Damon had fallen in love. She thought they had hidden it well, but apparently they hadn't done a good enough job. She had to restrain herself from rushing to his aid.

Klaus watched Elena's expression. "Oh, so you do know each other?" he asked mockingly.

Elena narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. He's in your ridiculous army. That's the only reason why I know him," she ridiculed.

Klaus glared at her. How dare she belittle him in front of everyone? "Well my source says you two know each other very well," he sneered.

Elena looked at him defiantly. "Who is your source?"

Klaus grinned evilly at her. "Bring him in!" he barked. Elijah disappeared again and then reappeared with Stefan de la Salvortini trailing dejectedly behind him. Elena let out an audible gasp this time. She couldn't believe Damon's brother had betrayed them. She never thought he would do this to them, to is own brother. "Stefan has informed me of you and your lover's traitorous deeds. I believe the only way to set this right is to get rid of the source of the problem," Klaus whispered softly in her ear. Elena whimpered softly knowing exactly what he meant. He didn't have the power to kill her. "Elijah," Klaus said while staring directly at Elena. Elijah moved toward Damon with a stake hidden behind his back, but Klaus stopped him at last minute. "Wait! I'll do it." He held out his hand, and Elijah placed the stake in his hand. He waved his hand to have Damon dragged to him. "I sincerely hope that she was worth it," Klaus sneered. He positioned the stake over Damon's heart and quickly plunged it into his chest. Damon took a last breath and then faded gray. Klaus kicked his dead body to the ground and nodded to Elijah. Elijah pulled out another stake and killed Stefan who was staring at Damon's body appalled.

Elena allowed a few tears to escape before regaining control of her emotions. She couldn't break down just yet even if it felt like Klaus had ripped out her heart. She really loved Damon. She couldn't let this be the end for him. She would make sure he and Stefan got another chance at life. She didn't blame Stefan for betraying him. She knew how intimidating Klaus could be. "Are we done here?" she asked removing any trace of emotion from her voice. Sophia was waiting for her.

Klaus nodded even though he expected a stronger reaction from her. Perhaps he had been wrong about how strongly she felt for Damon. Elena sniffed and left the hall without a second glance at Damon and Stefan. She knew exactly where Elijah would dump their bodies, and she also couldn't bear seeing Damon so lifeless anymore.

She hurried to the stable as tears streamed down her face. She had to end Klaus' reign before he could go any farther. He needed to pay for his actions. Sophia looked up from her spell book.

"Elena? What happened?" she asked worriedly. It had been a long time since she had seen Elena cry. Klaus must have done something worse than he usually did.

"He killed Damon and Stefan. He killed them right in front of me. This needs to end. I have to end it, tonight," she said determined. Sophia nodded in agreement and closed her book. They gathered their things and mounted the horses.

They stopped to pick up Damon and Stefan's bodies. Elena would need them to cast the spell properly. Once they had their bodies, they headed to an open field by a local river. There was the perfect place for the spell to be cast. It was by that same river Elena turned into a vampire. It had a leftover mystical presence that Elena could use to strengthen the spell.

They spread out the materials. The spell to bring Damon and Stefan back would be cast first. They wouldn't be brought back right away. Instead, they would be reborn roughly 1200 years later hopefully far away from Klaus. Their memories of this life would only be restored if they were turned into vampires, and the spell to bring back their memories was cast. She completely the spell quickly and buried their bodies properly underneath an old white ash tree, the same type of tree that could bring the end to her and Klaus. The wood from the tree was the only kind of wood that could kill them. She had Sophia cast a spell to ensure the tree would never die. Then she gave Sophia a vial of her blood to use to cast her spell once she was gone. Her blood would strengthen Sophia's powers to enable her to cast a protection spell on her ancestors. She also gave her the spell to bring back memories of a past life. It was the spell needed to restore the memories of this life.

After the spell Elena set out the materials for the curse she was casting on Klaus. The full moon that night would only strengthen her powers. She could use the moonstone to keep the werewolves at bay until the spell was complete. Before them laid the moonstone, an iron dagger, white ash, a lapis lazuli ring, and Sophia's spell book. She couldn't use her own since it would be the first place Klaus would look to find the spell.

She took Sophia's hand and began chanting with her eyes closed.

"Sun and moon, dark and light, bind the demons of the night." She grabbed the dagger and slit her hand allowing the blood to drip in the moonstone. It would bind the werewolf part of the curse. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, demons of the day shall pay." She repeated the same thing only allowing her blood to fall on the lapis lazuli stone. The lapis lazuli stone and the moonstone could be used as a temporary fix to the curse, but Elena made sure both would be hard to find. She repeated the spell a few more times. Each time she felt it grow stronger. It was time for the last part of the spell.

"With this blood, the curse is sealed. With this blood, the curse shall be broken," she stated strongly. Elena opened her eyes and gave one last smile to Sophia. She dipped the dagger in the white ash and plunged it into her heart. The final part of the spell was complete. In the morning Klaus would discover his new weaknesses, and all hell would break loose. Elena though would be stuck in her own limbo watching over it all to make sure everything happened according to her plan until it was time for her to be awaken.

Sophia packed up everything and cast a spell to get rid of Elena's body to prevent Klaus from finding it. She looked around hoping that Elena's spell worked and then mounted her horse again and took off into the night hoping to get ahead before Klaus tried to track her down. Elena had changed everything hopefully for the better.

**AN: Okay so I probably need to clear somethings up. Yes, Elena was a witch who turned herself and Klaus into vampires. Yes, she is stronger than Klaus. You may ask why she didn't just kill him to get out from underneath his control or why she didn't after he killed Damon. 1. It would ruin my story if she killed him right away. 2. I will further explain in a later chapter the detailed reason as to why Elena killed him. There is a reason; it justneeds to be better developed. I realize I made up a lot of spells in this chapter, but hey it's fanfiction. If you're unclear as to all the ones she cast, pm or ask me it in a review. I know the spell was kind of cheesy, but I think it got the point across without glossing over the details. Also DeBenidictus is the name of the Bennett witch line before they went to America. Any other clarifications just ask. :)**

**Also sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta, so if anyone is interested let me know. Let me know, and I'll fix them right away.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews, alerts, and favorites. It's nice to know it's not completely hated. This first part is a flashback between Katherine and Emily to provide a little more information as to how much Katherine knows about the curse. It's important in the next chapter. The curse in this fic is clearly different than the one in the tv series. This chapter recaps the show version, but it's not the real one. The next chapter will help sort out the real from the myth. Not completely but it will clear things up. Anyway, on with the chapter. Thanks again to those who review. I loved hearing your feedback. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>1864<p>

"Miss Katherine, I need to speak to you. It's about the curse," Emily Bennett whispered to Katherine in the garden.

Katherine glanced at her and nodded. "If you'll excuse us Mr. Salvatore, I have some business to attend to. I'll see you at dinner," she gave him a smile and curtseyed.

Stefan smiled and walked to the house. Katherine watched him go carefully. Once he was far enough away, Katherine turned to Emily.

"What is so important Emily?" she asked slightly annoyed. She was becoming more enthralled with Stefan Salvatore.

"The comet is approaching quickly. We'll only have a limited amount of time to change the Salvatores. I need the power of the comet to restore their memories."

"Relax Emily. Everything will be fine. Besides, why do we even need to restore their memories?" Katherine inquired. "I like having them all to myself." She didn't like to share her things. She especially didn't like the idea of sharing them with someone who looks like her.

"You know the background of the curse. The Salvatores are key to breaking the curse. Without them the true doppelganger will never be awaken. She is the only person who can stop Klaus," Emily explained steely.

Katherine stiffened at the mention of Klaus. She didn't like thinking about the time she spent with him. The Bennett witches knew more about the curse than she did. They never liked to share the details of the curse. In the decades Katherine had worked with the Bennett witches, none of them ever fully explained the curse. All she knew was that she was only one of two doppelgangers needed to break the curse. One doppelganger would be a vessel while the other one had to find the Salvatore brothers and turn them. She also did not like Emily's "true doppelganger" comment. "I will turn them. Do not worry about this anymore." She fixed her hair and stalked off away from Emily.

Emily watched Katherine walk off into the gardens. She knew Katherine was a selfish creature. She worried about her plans for the Salvatore brothers. She feared that once they were turned Katherine would grow bored and leave them. Until they found the true doppelganger, they wouldn't be safe from Katherine's selfish antics. She knew what she had to do. Emily turned to spell the rings for the brothers.

* * *

><p><em>Damon pulled away from the bleeding girl in his arms. He gave a betrayed look at Stefan who was lost in his own bloodlust. He wiped his mouth to remove the girl's blood from his face. He had completed the transition. Now he was stuck with eternal life without the woman he loved. He ran to find Emily. He needed answers. <em>

_Damon found her soon enough. He knocked on the cottage door and waited for someone to answer the door. Soon enough Emily opened the door._

"_Mr. Salvatore," she greeted. "I see you've completed the transition. That ring on your finger will allow you to walk in the daylight as you see fit."_

_He glanced down at the ostentatious ring on his finger. "Do you think we could continue this conversation inside?"_

_Emily looked at him cautiously. "I suppose." She stepped aside to allow him access inside her home. "Please, come in," she invited._

_Damon nodded his gratitude and walked across the threshold. "I need some answers. I was hoping you could answer them for me."_

_Emily was hesitant. She knew his memories weren't restored yet. She hadn't had time to complete the spell because she needed to seal the vampires in the tomb beneath the church. Nevertheless Damon did deserve to know part of the truth. "What do you need to know?"_

"_You said Katherine was in the tomb with the other vampires under the church. How will you get her out?"_

"_This necklace is the key to getting her out. I don't have the power to open up the seal. I used the comet to strengthen my powers, but the comet is gone. I'm afraid I won't be able to open the tomb until the comet comes back." _

_Damon's eyes widened. He didn't know much about astrology, but he could tell that the comet wasn't coming back any time soon. "I need to go!" he stood abruptly planning on not seeing the next day._

_Emily stood and stopped him. She couldn't let him commit suicide. "You can't. You promised if I saved Katherine from the fire, you would protect my family." She needed him to watch her line. Eventually one of her descendants would lead him to the doppelganger. "I can't bring Katherine back right now, but one of my descendants will be able to. I can promise you that."_

_Damon was torn. "Alright, I'll do everything in my power to save them," he promised. He turned to leave but stopped. "I was wondering if you could explain some dreams I had before I was turned."_

_Emily raised an eyebrow but nodded. _

"_Since Katherine came to the boarding house, I've been having dreams about the two of us together, but it was from a different time. It was like we ad met before."_

_This took Emily by surprise. She knew he must have been having dreams about his past life, but it wasn't time for him to find out about Elena yet. "Katherine could manipulate dreams of humans. She probably gave you those dreams to warm you up to her. I'm sorry if you thought it was something different."_

_Damon nodded. He didn't quite believe Emily. Something in her eyes said that she was lying. "Thank you. I should go."_

"_Mr. Salvatore, I should let you know that Katherine was an extremely selfish creature. I'm sorry that you and your brother have to go through this, but there is a reason. One that I can't share with you, but I promise it will all be explained eventually," she gave him a sad smile and watched him go. _

Damon woke up from his dream. It was a memory from just after he and Stefan had turned. He still didn't know the reason Emily had talked about unless it was that someone up there had it out for him and wanted to see him suffer. He rolled over thinking about the Emily's words some more. He had watched and protected her line like she asked. Now Bonnie was one of the last ones left. Was it just a coincidence that Bonnie was a friend of Katherine's doppelganger? Maybe Emily knew and was trying to torture him by having him meet Elena, the girl his brother was in love with. It wasn't fair that Elena like Katherine chose Stefan as well. They may be broken up, but Damon knew it wouldn't last long.

Sighing, Damon got out of bed. There was no way he could get any more sleep. He was worried about Elena. He heard a noise and immediately went on high alert.

"Damon," a voice came from behind him, and Damon whipped around to see the vampire who had kidnapped Elena.

He hissed and pinned her to the wall by the throat. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Rose rolled her eyes and shoved him off of her with extreme ease. "I'm here to help. I realize that taking Elena was wrong. I'm sorry for taking her. I should have realized that turning her into Elijah would not help. Trevor's dead, and now I have no one left," she sobbed lightly. "But I can help you. I know about the curse. I know more than anyone here other than Katerina, and I do not think that she is willing to help you."

Damon nodded but still watched her warily. "I'll get Stefan." He sped up the stairs to get Stefan. He mumbled sleepily but followed Damon down the stairs.

"Hi, Stefan right? I'm Rose," Rose introduced herself.

"Damon, what is she doing here?" Stefan asked confused. He too recognized her as Elena's kidnapper.

"She claims she's here to help," Damon snorted and went to pour a drink. It was definitely time for alcohol.

Rose rolled her eyes at Damon's disbelieving tone but turned back to Stefan. "I am here to help. I know more about the sun and the moon curse than either of you. You don't know what you're up against. Clearly since you think you can save Elena."

"Well then by all means, tell us what you know. What are we up against?" Damon drawled and downed the rest of his drink.

"The Originals, they're the first vampires, ever," Rose smirked. "Now do you think you can save her?" she asked as she looked at their confused faces.

"Who are the Originals?" Stefan asked still confused.

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's like I'm dealing with babies. Don't you know anything about vampire lore?" When she didn't get an answer, she continued. "The Originals are the first vampires created. All other vampires that have been created came from them or more like him. Klaus, the first vampire, is different than us. He's stronger, faster, and more powerful than you could ever imagine. You met Elijah. He's one of the Originals. Klaus turned him back before the Dark Ages."

"Alright, we get it. Klaus is super powerful, and we're screwed if we think we can try and face him. Move on. Why does he want Elena?" Damon demanded.

"I was getting to that part," she replied testily. "She's needed to break the curse. Klaus needs to spill her blood over the moonstone in order to break the curse. Breaking the curse will allow vampires to walk in sunlight again, but it will prevent the werewolves from being able to phase whenever they like," Rose explained.

"Wait so it's like a race for which ever side that can break the curse first?" Stefan asked.

Rose nodded and continued, "Whichever side breaks the curse first prevents the other side from being freed of it."

"Do you know who cast the curse?" Damon inquired from his chair. He was getting really tired of listening to her.

Rose shook her head. "The only people who really know who cast the curse are the Originals and a long line of powerful witches, the DeBenidictus witches. Anything else is just speculation or rumor."

"DeBenidictus? Do you know any witches from that line?" Stefan asked curiously. He figured witches would be easy to track down than an Original. He almost regretted killing Elijah.

"I believe they were last seen in America around this area actually. They changed their surname to Bennett; I think."

Stefan and Damon perked up at the news. "Bennett? As in Emily and Bonnie Stefan! I knew it!" Damon popped up from the couch. He knew Emily knew more than she ever let on. She had to have put something in her Grimoire about it. This had to have been what she was hinting at all those years ago. "We need to go see Sabrina. Her cookbook should have something about the curse if Emily knew about it."

"Damon, don't you think Katherine would know something about it if Emily did? She is the doppelganger after all," Stefan interjected, but Damon ignored him. Stefan glared at him for ignoring him.

Rose looked back and forth between the two. "You know a Bennett witch? And you know where Katerina is?" she asked surprised.

Stefan broke his glare and nodded his head. "She's trapped in a tomb. Bonnie Bennett sealed her inside."

Rose looked impressed. "Sealing a vampire in a tomb permanently is very difficult. She must be a DeBenidictus indeed."

"Exactly, which is why we need to see her and tell her all of the right away," Damon said antsy. He needed the answers to all those questions Emily never answered.

Stefan sighed but agreed. "We need to let Elena know as well. I'll go get Bonnie since she hates you, and you get Elena," he planned.

Damon did a mini fist pump. "Oh yeah! Someone who also hates me." Stefan rolled his eyes and gave Damon a glare. "Alright, alright! I'll go." Damon raised his hands in mock surrender and then sped to Elena's.

An hour later they reconvened at the boarding house with Elena, Bonnie, Alaric, Caroline, and Jeremy in tow. Rose repeated what she had told Stefan and Damon.

"So Isobel's research said it was a shaman who cast the curse. Is that true?" Alaric asked Rose.

She shrugged. "Like I told Damon and Stefan, the only people who know the real origins of the curse are the Originals and the DeBenidictus witch from back then. I had assumed that the witches would have been at informing their new generations of their history," she gave a pointed look at Bonnie who had early claimed Shelia hadn't told her anything about the curse.

Bonnie ignored her and continued flipping through the Grimoire. Elena sat silently on the couch. It was a lot to absorb at once.

"If the origins of the spell are still a mystery, what makes you so sure that what you know is the truth?" Elena questioned.

Rose looked at her. She did have a point. "You're right. We need to find out if any of it's true. I was there when Klaus took Katerina. I knew he needed her for the spell, but she ran away and turning into a vampire made her useless to him. The curse is what took away vampires' ability to walk in the sunlight and werewolves' will to phase. Now both species are slaves to their own restrictions. Those are the only things I'm 100% sure of."

Elena thought carefully of what she said. "We need to talk to Katherine. See if she knows anything Rose doesn't know." She turned to Stefan who looked like he was about to reject her suggestion. "Think about it. She doesn't want Klaus here any more than we do. If we can find a way to kill him, then she won't have to run any more. We'd be giving her freedom from him in exchange for information on him. Please, you know we need to."

Stefan looked at her hesitantly but gave in. "I'll come with you." He moved to follow her, but Elena stopped him.

"I can't let you go with me. She won't tell me anything with you here." Elena gave him a small smile and went to grab a bottle of blood before she left.

Stefan turned to Damon. "Go with her. Stay outside the tomb. Katherine's weak, so she won't be able to hear you but you'll still be able to hear her," he pleaded knowing Damon would keep her safe in case Elena decided to pulling anything dumb. Damon agreed and waited until Elena came back up and left for the tomb. Once he was gone, Stefan turned to the rest of the group. "Jeremy and Bonnie, I need you to keep looking for anything in that book about the spell. Alaric, you and Caroline look through Isobel's research. See if there's anything on the Originals. Rose and I will try and track down any more information we can through her friend Slater." They broke up into their respective groups and began their work. It was the beginning of a really long day.

**AN: The talk with Katherine is up next. I'm pretty sure it's clear where this picks up, but it picks up after "Rose". PM or review if you need any clearing up. I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. I want to get as many chapters in before school starts back up. After school starts again I think updates will generally be once a week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The talk with Katherine. Read carefully because Katherine has some important information about my version of the curse. I'm a little worried about the flow of their conversation, but I hope it's okay. Enjoy and review. :)**

Elena stepped into the tomb with Damon. He moved the stone and turned to Elena. "Be careful. She's an untrustworthy psychotic bitch," he called out toward the tomb in hopes Katherine could hear him. Then he headed out of the tomb to wait outside while they talked.

Elena sat outside of the tomb waiting for Katherine to come out of the tomb. "Katherine?" she called out when she didn't appear after a while. Then she saw Katherine struggle to the opening. Her hair was a mess, and her make-up was smeared. Her dress had tears, and Katherine looked weaker than Elena had ever seen.

"Hello Elena. Come to watch me rot?" she coughed bitterly. She made her way slowly to where Elena was waiting.

"I brought you something." Elena reached into her bag and pulled out the bottle of blood and a small cup.

Katherine's eyes narrowed in on the blood and launched herself toward it forgetting about the seal. She was stopped quickly by the seal and fell back dejected.

Elena smirked a little to herself. It was nice to see Katherine not get something she wanted. She poured a small amount in a cup and used a stick to push across the threshold of the seal. Katherine grabbed it quickly and downed it. She savored the taste and licked the remainder of the blood off her lips. "I need you to tell me everything you know about the Originals."

Katherine cackled. "So this is why you're here. You know about Klaus and the cures and have come to pick my brain to find out what I know."

Elena rolled her eyes. "I know you know about it. Tell me."

Katherine rolled her eyes and handed her back the cup for a refill. As Elena poured more blood into it, Katherine began telling her what she knew. "I had been shunned by my family after I had a baby out of wedlock. I left Bulgaria and found myself in Britain where I quickly adapted and became British," she said as her voice changed to a British accent. "It was there where a met a nobleman named Klaus. He enthralled me at first. He was beautiful and strong, everything I wanted, and he was willing to turn me or at least I thought he was. I found out it was a lie to get me to want to be with him. Then I found out why he wanted me, and I ran like hell," Katherine said bitterly. She continued to let Elena know how she ran to Rose and tricked Trevor. She told her how she hung herself and turned into a vampire.

"I found out years later that Klaus wasn't after me because I ruined his plans to break the curse. When I met Emily, she told me more about the curse. He went after me thinking that I could break the curse, but he was wrong. A different doppelganger was the key to breaking the curse. You," Katherine looked at her pointedly.

Elena tilted her head in confusion. "Why are you running from him then? And why am I the key? I thought it just had to be a doppelganger."

"Klaus doesn't like anyone defying him. I may not have been useful to him in the end, but I still disobeyed him and wasn't punished. You are the key because you're the vessel."

"The vessel for what?"

"What do you know about the origins for the spell Elena?" Katherine asked aimlessly drawing in the dirt with her nail.

"Rose told us no one but the Originals and the first DeBenidictus witch know the truth about the origins," Elena recalled.

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Well she's right about one thing. Not many people know the truth. Luckily for you, I'm one of the few who knows more than the average vamp." She moved the cup closer to Elena for another refill. "The person who cast the curse was the first Petrova, Elena Petrova. There's a reason why the two of you share the same name. You are the only one who can end the curse.

* * *

><p>Stefan gripped the side of his seat a little tighter as they pulled into the garage where Slater lived. Rose hadn't heard anything from him since she asked him to contact Elijah. She parked the car, and they got out to walk to Slater's café.<p>

"Aren't you going to lock it?" Stefan asked before they walked away.

Rose rolled her eyes at his comment but clicked the button until the car made a beep. "Are you ready now?" she asked a little sarcastically.

Stefan nodded and followed her to the entrance of the cyber café. Her comments reminded him of Damon. They walked in, and Rose went off to find Slater.

"Stefan Salvatore, this is Slater," Rose introduced.

Stefan held out his hand to shake Slater's who took it eagerly. "It's nice to meet you. I would have hoped it would be under better circumstances."

"Rose told me you need to know everything you can about the Originals. Come with me up to my apartment. I have all my files up there, and I'll take a look," Slater suggested. They followed him up to the apartment. "My computer is right up there. I have all the files electronically," he informed them as he jiggled the mouse to wake up the computer.

Stefan looked impressed. He had never met a vampire so updated with the current technology. He only learned how to use a cell phone because the little things were amazingly useful.

"Alright, here we go. I don't remember having that much information about them, but this is everything I have." Slater pulled out a memory stick and transferred the files on to it. He pulled it out when he was done and handed it to Stefan.

"Thank you Slater. We'll be in touch soon I hope," Rose smiled and led Stefan out of the apartment.

Once they were gone, Elijah stepped out of a different room. "Very good Slater, those files better be useless like you told me."

Slater flinched at Elijah's presence. "I did exactly what you told me to do. The real files are right here." He pulled out a second memory stick that Elijah quickly snatched, from him.

"I can't let this get into the wrong hands," Elijah smiled and slipped it into his jacket. He walked to a chair. He snapped off a piece and fashioned a crude stake.

"I did what you said. You said if I did exactly as you said you wouldn't kill me," Slater pleaded when he saw the stake.

Elijah gave him another smile. "I'm not going to kill you." Slater let out a small sigh of relief. Elijah's smile widened and turned into a full on grin. He sped in front of him. "You're going to take this stake and drive it into your heart," he compelled and held out the stake for Slater.

Slater's eyes widened and tried to stop himself from reaching out but couldn't. He brought the stake up to his chest and plunged it in. His body quickly turned gray, and Elijah stepped over it and made his way out of the apartment. He had business to attend to.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I'm the only one who can end the curse? You're a doppelganger too. You came before me!" Elena cried and began pacing.<p>

Katherine rolled her eyes. Pacing and becoming hysterical wasn't going to help. "I wasn't meant to break the curse. You were. The first vampire Elena Petrova was not only a vampire but and exceptionally powerful witch. She made a deal with the devil to turn herself and Klaus into vampires. The only vampires who have their original blood are Elena and Klaus. The first vampires they turned are also known as the Originals. Elijah I believe you know him is one of them. There are others, but Elijah is Klaus' second in command. Anyway, Elena turned Klaus and herself because Klaus wanted eternal life and power, and she wanted to make him happy."

"Why did Elena cast the spell then? Why would she cast a spell to restrict her own powers?" Elena asked as she paced.

"Oh Elena, get that furrowed look off your face. Leave the brooding to Stefan. Now fill me up barkeep, and I'll continue," Katherine looked pointedly at the cup at Elena's feet.

Elena rolled her eyes. How could Katherine joke at a time like this? Nevertheless she filled up the cup with blood once again and shoved it toward her.

Katherine took the cup gratefully. She could feel it restoring her power. "Now where was I?" she thought. "Oh right! The curse, Elena cast it to get away from Klaus. After many centuries together, Elena took a lover. Klaus of course found out and killed him and his brother. Elena cast another spell to bring them back but hundreds of years later. I believe you know them. Stefan and Damon," Katherine smiled.

"Stefan and Damon are what?" Elena asked confused. She needed to sit down.

"Whoa! You're not going to faint on me here are you? I'm just getting to the good part," Katherine said. She was really getting into the story now. She honestly couldn't believe she was telling Elena all of this. She must really be desperate to talk to someone. She looked at Elena carefully to makes sure she was still with her.

"No I'm fine. Go on," Elena said as she took deep breaths.

"Ok," Katherine said hesitantly. "So Elena Petrova cast a spell that would reincarnate Stefan and Damon. Then she cast the curse to restrict Klaus and all the other vampires' powers. She sealed the curse with her blood. Only she can break it."

"Great, so we have to find her and convince her to not sacrifice me to do it" Elena cried and threw her hands up in the air. Like that was going to be easy.

"Easy there. It's a bit more complicated than that. See the spell was sealed with her blood. She kind of killed herself to make sure it couldn't be broken."

Elena snapped her head toward Katherine. "Why would she do that?" she cried outraged. "She went through all the trouble of making sure Stefan and Damon could back only to make it so she could never see him again."

"Settle down. I'm not done yet," Katherine chided. She was really getting tired of being interrupted. "Like I said before, she was an exceptionally powerful witch slash vampire. You asked what you were the vessel of. You're here Elena, so Elena Petrova could be brought back. You're her. She planned for this to happen. Well at least she planned most of this. Some things didn't really go her way," she added thoughtfully thinking about the mess with her, Damon, and Stefan back in 1864. She had made a mess by playing them both, but it wasn't until now when she was trapped in this stupid tomb Katherine was really regretting playing them.

Elena gaped at her like she was crazy. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." She began to laugh at the idea of her being the reincarnation of the first vampire.

Katherine glared at her. "I'm not kidding Elena. When Elena Petrova sacrificed herself to bind the curse, her essence went into a special limbo. She's been trapped there for over 1000 years. Only a spell can restore her essence with your body."

Elena stopped laughing and looked at her. "Are you suggesting that we have Bonnie cast some spell to have the first vampire take over my body? You're crazier than I thought." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You wouldn't be possessed Elena. It would still be you; it'd be like you have a second set of memories. Think of it as a past life. You'd just regain the memories of that life. Same with Damon and Stefan."

Elena scrutinized Katherine. She still had one more pressing question. "Elena Petrova fell in love with Stefan all those years ago. Why did you turn Damon too if you never loved him?" she asked thinking of 1864 when Katherine had played both of them.

Katherine smiled and stood up. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall of the tomb. "Who said it Stefan was the lover she took?" She grinned as Elena gasped and looked in the direction of the entrance where Damon was standing guard. "I never loved Damon because he was meant for you. You are Elena Petrova."

**AN: So? What do you think? The back story with Elena and Damon will be explained in the next few chapters. Up next: the return of their memories.**

**I hope I'm not progressing the story too quickly, but I really want to get in as much as I can. Review! :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Surprise another chapter already. I know it's a little short, but take what you can while I can still update quickly. This mainly sets the stage for the next chapter which I am starting right after I finish posting this chapter. I hope you like it. I'm still trying to get used to writing these characters. Hopefully they're realistic enough. Although eventually they is a point where they get a little OOC due to the restoration of their memories, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Enjoy and as always review! :)**

Elena looked back and forth between Katherine and outside where Damon was standing. "What?"

Katherine's eye twitched in annoyance. She was really getting tired of having to repeat herself. "Elena Petrova fell in love with a young vampire named Damon de la Salvortini before she died. Klaus killed Damon out of spite, so Elena restricted his powers to get revenge and made it so Damon and her could be brought back years later. Then she could defeat Klaus once and for all, and then she and Damon could live together happily ever after without having Klaus looming over their heads."

"So according to you, I'm the reincarnation of the first vampire, and Damon is the reincarnated lover of the first vampire. We were brought back in order for me to defeat Klaus, and the two of us live happily ever after."

Katherine nodded following Elena's recap. "And Stefan is left to be mine," she grinned manically.

Elena glared at her. Even in the middle of this giant cosmic mess Katherine was still thinking about herself. "Whatever, and all of this is true?"

Katherine nodded. "As far as I know."

"How can I make sure this is all real?" She still didn't trust Katherine. She needed verification from a trustworthy trust.

Katherine paced back and forth thinking. She didn't blame her for not trusting her. She minus well help them. She didn't have anything better to do. Besides if she provided useful information, they may be more inclined to let her out of this stupid, stony prison. "Emily mentioned a spell. She was going to use the power of the comet to restore the Salvatore brothers' memories once they were vampires. I'm sure the spell is still in her book."

"Will it work on me, or does it only work with vampires?"

"Probably only with vampires, but if you're going to allow for Elena's essence to be combined with yours, you would probably end up being one anyway."

Elena nodded. She didn't like the idea of becoming a vampire, but she would have Bonnie try the spell out anyway. Maybe she could avoid the fanged life. "I should go." She moved to go get Damon when Katherine stopped her.

"For the record, I never wanted to kill you Elena. I know you're the only one who can defeat Klaus, and you should know Damon loves you. He loved you from the beginning without knowing about this whole mess," Katherine told her with a solemn tone.

Her apology threw Elena off. "I'll try Katherine, but I don't know if this will all work," she gave her a small smile and left the tomb.

Once she was out of earshot Katherine looked up. "I hope this all works," she muttered knowing Elena Petrova's spirit could hear her.

Elena stepped out of the tomb and saw Damon waiting for her patiently.

"Everything okay?" he asked worriedly when he saw her face.

Elena nodded. "We need to go find Bonnie."

Damon looked confused but ushered her back to the car. "Did Katherine tell you anything useful?" he asked as he drove them back to the boarding house.

Elena bit her lip trying to decide how much she wanted to tell him. "Maybe I should wait until we get to the boarding house, so I only have to say it once," she muttered distractedly.

Damon watched her carefully. She was acting really weird. He pressed on the gas pedal a little harder. He should have ignored Elena's request and listened to Stefan for once. Now he felt like kicking himself not only because he didn't know what Katherine said to Elena but also because he felt like he should have listened to Stefan for the first time in his life.

They pulled up to the boarding house soon enough and got out of the car.

"Stefan?" Elena called out as they entered the house.

"Elena?" Stefan replied. He poked his head from the parlor. "You're back already! Rose and I were going through the files Slater gave us, but so far we haven't found anything useful."

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked ignoring Stefan's complaints. She looked around and called out her name. "Is she here?" she asked.

Stefan furrowed his brow. "In the kitchen I think." Elena brushed past him and went to the kitchen.

"Bonnie," Elena interrupted her and Jeremy who were laughing. "I need you to find a spell for me. Katherine said it would be in Emily's Grimoire."

Bonnie stopped laughing and cleared her throat. She opened up the book. "What kind of spell?"

Elena walked toward them. "It's a spell to restore the memories of a past life."

Bonnie nodded and began flipping through the pages. "I think I saw a spell like that earlier." She read through each page slowly while Elena watched impatiently. She began to drum her fingers on the counter restlessly. If only Bonnie could find the spell like now, Elena thought to herself silently as she took in the amount of pages Bonnie had yet to go through. Then suddenly the book pages began flipping on their own and stopped just as abruptly as it began.

Elena looked at her. "Did you just?" she trailed off.

Bonnie looked at her wide-eyed. "No," she shook her head. She looked at the page it stopped on. "I think this is it." She read carefully. "Yes, it says it will restore the memories of a reincarnated soul." She looked up at Elena confused. "Are you sure this is the right spell? Who are you planning on restoring the memory of?"

Elena bit her lip before she answered. "Me," she stated.

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow. "Explain, now," she ordered.

Elena turned her gaze to Jeremy and then turned back to Bonnie with a pointed look.

Bonnie took the hint. "Jer, can I talk to Elena alone for a moment." He raised a brow but left. "Okay, he's gone. Now spill already."

Elena took a deep breath and began retelling her the highlights of her conversation with Katherine. After a few minutes, she began wrapping it up. "Basically I need to see if the spell will work without me having to become a vampire. If it works, then Katherine didn't lie to me. If it doesn't, then we'll move on and start from square one."

Bonnie let out a heavy sigh. "Wow, that's a lot to grasp."

"I know. I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around it," Elena murmured and got up to pour herself a drink.

"You know what I have a really hard time believing? How I didn't see any of this before. I mean it almost makes sense now. All those visions I had of them before we even met."

Elena tilted her head. She didn't expect this reaction from Bonnie. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Stefan saved you from that night on the bridge. He was meant to save you this whole time. Katherine turned them, so that Stefan could save you. It's like it was written in the stars or something," Bonnie said a little starry eyed. Spending all this time with Jeremy was turning her into a sap.

Elena winced. She left out the part about Damon being Elena Petrova's lover. "Actually, according to Katherine Stefan isn't the one I'm supposed to ride off into the sunset with."

Bonnie drew back. "You said that…" she trailed off, and her eyes became huge. "Damon? It's Damon?" she cried. She stood up and began pacing back in forth in the kitchen. "Damon Elena!" she said increasing the volume of her voice.

Elena whipped her head toward the parlor. "Shhhh! Bonnie!" she cried and tapped her ear. "They might hear you!" She turned back to her once she was sure no one was going to come after Bonnie's outburst. "I know it's a bit of a shock. That's why I need to know if what Katherine told me is true. I need you to do this spell right away."

Bonnie agreed immediately. "Yeah of course. I'll need the night to gather materials, but I think we can get it done by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Bonnie." Elena gave her a hand squeeze and left the kitchen. This was all so much, and she needed to write it all down in her diary. She was almost out the door when Damon and Stefan stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked confused. She still hadn't told them about her conversation with Katherine.

"Uh, I need to go home. Jenna wants to have dinner together. It's been a while since we've eaten together. Plus she needs some girl time. Her words, not mine," Elena clarified. "I'll be back some time tomorrow."

"What about the conversation you had with Katherine?" Damon reminded her.

She looked down at her keys not being able to look Damon in the eye. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow," she muttered and then darted out of the house and drove away.

A few seconds later, Bonnie had gathered her things and prepared to leave as well. "Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Stefan stopped her. "What did Elena talk to you about?"

Bonnie mentally cursed herself for not being faster and turned around to face them. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Bye!" she called out and then ran to her car like Elena had.

From behind them Rose laughed. "Wow, I have never seen two girls more desperate to get away from guys who weren't trying to kill them. I think this answers my questions as to why you don't have girlfriends," Rose joked. They both gave her stony looks and followed her back into the parlor.

**AN: Not much action I know, but the next one is a biggie. Thank you to all those people who have read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this fic so far. This chapter was for you. You've inspired me to write as much as I can before my muse goes back into hiding although with tonight's episode I'm sure it won't die any time soon. Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So sorry, I meant to finish this last night since I knew I was going to Washington D.C. today and wouldn't be back until late. Anyway, it's done now, and to make up for it, it's longer than my previous chapters. A lot happens in this chapter, and it may get confusing, but I wrote it from Elena's point of view to help describe what I was going for. It switches back to normal eventually. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning early. I had already gotten dressed, eaten breakfast, and cleaned my room while I was waiting for Bonnie to arrive to house. I was currently sitting on the couch flipping channels mindlessly still thinking about my conversation with Katherine. Finally the doorbell rang, and I leapt off the couch to answer the door.

"Bonnie!" she greeted and moved aside to allow Bonnie inside. They hurried up the stairs and into my room.

"Okay, so Emily was going to use the comet to strengthen her powers. Are you sure you're strong enough to handle this?" I asked worriedly.

Bonnie nodded as she pulled out several candles. "I'll use the candles as an to draw energy from, and I think it will be easier since you're human." She spread out the candles and pulled out the Grimoire while Elena lit the candles. Once everything was in place, they sat in the center of the floor holding hands. "Are you sure about this?" Bonnie asked me one more time.

I took a deep breath and nodded. It was now or never, and I needed answers. "I'm sure."

Bonnie let out a breath and began reading the spell. The flames around them became deep as Bonnie became more involved in the spell. Suddenly my veins felt like they were on fire, and I doubled over in pain. Bonnie tried to stop, but I insisted she continue. The more Bonnie chanted though the more pain I felt. Bonnie was too far gone into the spell. Her eyes began to turn black, but no blood dripped from her nose. I struggled to stay conscious when the pain in my veins lessened but a new, sharper pain in my mouth became more prominent. Suddenly, I felt fangs slide out of my gums and saw veins protrude from underneath my eyes in the near by mirror. After a few more minutes, the spell was done, and Bonnie broke out of her trance.

"Elena?" She looked around and saw Elena slumped on the floor next to her. "Oh my god, Elena!" she cried out again and tried shaking her awake. After a few shakes Elena began to stir.

"Ow, my head!" I muttered as I sat up and rubbed my temples. I tried to get my bearings as my head flooded with all this new information and memories.

"Elena? Are you okay? Did it work?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

I gasped as I remembered the fangs and lifted my head. Bonnie gasped as well when she saw the fangs protruding from my mouth. I got up and rushed to the mirror to get a better look at them.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened. All I did was read the spell," Bonnie explained frantically. She read through the spell and Emily's notes again. Nowhere in there did it say anything about it turning a human into a vampire.

I struggled to sort the memories in her brain. It was like I had just woken up from a long nap; I was so disoriented. "Bonnie, I think it worked," I said and turned around to face her. The memories were slowly becoming clearer.

Bonnie looked up from the book confused. "You mean you remember?"

I nodded as a memory flooded back to me, which took me by surprise. I closed my eyes in concentration.

_I was wearing a long, white silk nightgown lying in a soft, plush bed and wrapped with violet satin sheets. I turned my head and found Damon gazing lovingly at me._

"_What are you doing up?" I asked softly. I ran my hand through his soft curls gently before resting it on his cheek. _

"_I just like looking at you while you're asleep. You look so peaceful. I like it when it's like this just the two of us." he smiled back at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. His usually crystal blue eyes were full of worry._

_I stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry it has to be this way for now. Soon we'll leave, and we won't have to worry about Klaus anymore," I promised._

_Damon rolled onto his back and pulled me closer to him. "I know. I just worry about Stefan when we leave. He's never been without me. I hate the idea of leaving him here with Klaus and Elijah. He's not as strong as me."_

_I rubbed soothing circles on his chest and gave him a soft kiss. "We won't leave without making sure he's protected. You don't have to worry. I'm stronger than Klaus even without my powers," I reassured him. I gave him a light squeeze. "You should get some sleep. You're leaving tomorrow with Elijah; aren't you?"_

_Damon nodded and kissed the top of my head. "I'll be back soon," he promised. _

_I smiled and snuggled into his arms further. "I love you," I whispered sleepily._

"_As I love you," Damon responded and closed his eyes to sleep._

God, it was all coming back to me. I remembered everything including the look on Sophia's face as she shoved the dagger into her own chest. I opened my eyes and found Bonnie looking at me with concern on her face.

"Are you okay? Did you remember something?"

I gulped and shook my head. "Katherine was right. I need to see her." I grabbed my cell phone and darted down the stairs at an inhuman speed.

Bonnie thought about her being a vampire and the curse when she remembered it being day still. "Elena, wait!" she cried out and rushed after me. She tried stopping me from opening the door, but was too late and I stepped out in broad daylight. I waited for any form of pain but none came. It surprised us both, but I continued down the street. Why wasn't I affected by the curse? Could it be because I had cast it, I was some how immune to it? Bonnie headed out the door after her with Emily's Grimoire and got in her car. She caught up with me quickly and rolled down her window.

"Elena! Get in; I'll drive you." She stopped the car and waited for me to get into the car. I got in quickly and urged Bonnie to get to the tomb as fast as she could.

They arrived minutes later. I was out of the car an in the tomb before Bonnie could turn off the engine. Bonnie gaped after me.

"That is really getting annoying," she muttered under her breath and scrambled to get to the tomb.

I sped in and called out Katherine's name. I waited and soon enough Katherine appeared at the entrance again. She noticed I was different right away.

"Hello Elena," she greeted with more respect in her tone than she had ever given anyone, human or vampire.

"Katherine, I have thought about your request and decided that it would best to grant it," I informed her. I was surprised at my own words and the formal tone I held. It was like someone else was speaking, but yet it still felt like I was in control.

Katherine raised a brow. She didn't know how powerful Elena was but was very interested in finding out. She stood back and waited for Elena to unseal the tomb.

I took a deep breath and began muttering in an ancient language I didn't think I knew. A few minutes later the seal was broken, and I fell out of the trance. "It's done." I was surprised I wasn't even tired. I had seen Bonnie perform more simple spells, and she had always gotten nosebleeds.

Katherine and Bonnie were impressed. Elena hardly looked winded, and the spell was not an easy one to break. Katherine tentatively took a step over the threshold and was thrilled when she was repelled back.

"Thank you," she said sincerely and smiled at me.

I nodded. "Of course, I'll need you to stick around to help. Our looks will come in handy when Klaus comes."

Katherine agreed to stay but insisted she needed to hunt. The bottled blood Elena had brought her the day before had not been sufficient.

"All right, but when you are done come back to the boarding house," I compromised. I need to speak with Stefan and Damon immediately.

As Katherine prepared to leave, Bonnie stopped her. "You're just going to let her go out and kill people in town?" she asked me surprised. She hoped Elena knew what she was doing by letting Katherine out.

I turned to Katherine. "You may not kill anyone you feed from. Drink and compel them to forget afterward," she compelled.

Katherine nodded her compliance and sped out of the tomb. Once she was gone Bonnie and I walked back to her car and drove to the boarding house.

While she was driving Bonnie couldn't help but blurt out," What's it like?" she asked me curiously. She remembered when Emily had taken control of her body almost a year ago. She wanted to know what it was like.

I struggled to come up with the words to describe it. I could feel power running through my veins like I had never felt before. I had never felt this alive before. All my emotions were on the fritz. They were running hot and cold. It was like remembering a whole other life, but it still felt like my life. "I don't know how to describe it. I know things I never imagined I knew. It's like suddenly all the questions I had about vampires, werewolves, and the Originals are answered. I not only remember everything about back then, but I remember the time I was in limbo. All those years where I didn't have a body, I still remember. Like yesterday in the kitchen. I flipped the pages of the Grimoire from limbo. I still have all my memories from this life too," I explained a little breathlessly. It was confusing to me still.

Bonnie nodded understandingly. We pulled up to the boarding house, but this time I waited for her to get out of the car before I went in.

I pushed open the door and called out for Stefan. "Stefan? Are you here?" Surprisingly, I could hear him coming. He came down the stairs pleasantly surprised.

"Elena! I wasn't expecting you here yet." Stefan stopped in front of me. He looked at me carefully. I could tell he was realizing there was something different about me.

"Is Damon here? I kind of wanted to tell you this together." I listening carefully for any noises that may be from Damon, but I didn't hear any.

Stefan shook his head. "He and Alaric are at the Grille. He thinks there's another werewolf in town, so he and Alaric are trying to see what she wants." He ushered them into the parlor and sat down. "So what did you want to tell me? Is it about the conversation you had with Katherine yesterday?"

"What about me?" Katherine said nonchalantly from her seat across from Stefan. She flashed him a grin when he turned to see her. "Surprise lover."

I rolled my eyes. "That was fast," I commented.

"What can I say? I've always been a fast eater," Katherine drawled and got up to fix a drink.

Stefan turned to me wide-eyed. "You knew she was out? How?" he demanded as he watched her carefully.

"I let her out. I was going to get to that, but I guess it might be better that Katherine's here while I explain," I acknowledged.

"Well maybe you should start with the explanation because I'm extremely confused," Stefan suggested. Everything was getting very confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"So you're telling me that the three of us are reincarnated vampires, and that you are the reincarnated first vampire, like the Original. The one who created Klaus?" Stefan repeated and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees as he rubbed the back of his neck. They had been explaining the whole thing for almost an hour.

Katherine rolled her eyes. Why could no one grasp the concept the first time they were told? "Yes Stefan. Elena Petrova was the original vampire, and I'm her doppelganger. Elena Gilbert was born so Elena Petrova could be restored to her body to defeat Klaus. Now, they've combined and Elena now has all the memories from back then and now. She's essentially the same person just with fangs and magical powers," Katherine simplified as she took another sip of her drink.

"You're a vampire now?" Stefan asked confused. He could still hear her heartbeat, and she smelled the same.

Elena didn't know how to answer. "Technically yes but not in the traditional sense. The spell also restored me to my original from. I'm an Original, so my heart never stopped beating. I still have my original blood too," she struggled to explain.

Stefan ran his hand through his hair rumpling it even more than it usually was. They still hadn't gotten to the most complicated part yet about her and Damon. "I'm sorry this is just a lot to take in."

Elena nodded understandingly. "I know; I went through it myself just yesterday. It got easier after the spell." She paused.

Stefan noticed her pause. "What? What hadn't you told me yet?"

Elena bit her lip and looked at Bonnie and Katherine for support who only offered supportive smiles. She took a deep breath and dived right in. "In our past lives we were actually all connected."

"Connected how? Like Damon and I were brothers still?" He furrowed his brow.

"Yes, you were brothers back then too, but there's more," she stopped again. She didn't want to hurt him even though she wasn't in love with him any more. She still loved him as a friend, but with her new memories, she finally was able to embrace her feelings toward Damon. He was right that night he had come to her room. She was in love with Damon, and she didn't think it was just because of the spell. She had always been in love with him, and now she could finally let herself love him without being scared. She just needed to tell Stefan.

Just before she was about to say it though Katherine got fed up and blurted it out. "She and Damon were in love with each other. She's his soul mate," she snapped and finished off her drink.

Stefan's head snapped up and looked at her with shock. "You what?" he questioned. He thought he had heard her properly but hoped he was wrong.

Elena winced at the thought of repeating herself again. "Back then, I was with Damon. Actually, Klaus ended up killing the two of you, which is why I cast the curse in the first place. I cast a different spell to have you guys reborn to give you a second chance at life."

"And a second chance to be with Damon right?" Stefan retorted. He couldn't believe this. Now they would never be together again.

"We were never supposed to be together Stefan. When Katherine turned you, she was supposed to stay with you," Elena lied to help Katherine out. Katherine looked at her in surprise as she caught her lie. Elena gave her a look telling her not to out her. She wanted Stefan to be happy, and she knew that Katherine deep, deep, deep down in her icy heart truly loved Stefan. "I'm sorry Stefan. I never expected this to happen, but I feel like I can't even breathe properly without him," Elena tried to explain. She really needed to see him.

Stefan could see in Elena's eyes that she truly meant no harm. Their relationship had been a false front. They made each other happy, but it wasn't a bliss that could have lasted forever. He was getting over Katherine, and she was learning how to live again. "I know Elena. It is just going to get some used to, I guess." He placed a hand over Elena's to let her know he would be fine.

Elena's eyes brightened. She gave him a hug and when she pulled back she thanked him. "The spell made things clearer for me Stefan. I think it might help you too," she suggested. "It's a fairly simple spell. I would imagine it'd be significantly less painful for you," she winced at the memory.

Stefan straightened. "The spell? You want to do it now?" he asked a little alarmed.

Elena looked at Bonnie and Katherine who both seemed fine with it. She shrugged. "I don't see why not? It might make it easier for you to understand if you have your memories from earlier."

Stefan hesitated but agreed. Maybe it would help make it easier for him to understand. "Shall we get started then? We still have to deal with the other Originals."

Elena nodded, and Bonnie handed her the Grimoire open to the proper page. She took it from her and stood. "Come on, we should do this sitting on the floor." She held out her hand for Stefan to take it and led them to the center of the room in front of the fireplace. They sat down and made themselves comfortable. She held his hands in hers as she read the spell. This time when as the spell was cast Stefan didn't experience any pain but did pass out. While they were waiting for him to wake, Katherine brought up what Elena had said earlier to Stefan.

"Why did you tell him that?" she asked curiously.

Elena thought about it for a while. "You got into this mess partly because of me and partly because of your own selfish antics," she said bluntly. "I know you love Stefan, and I know Stefan can love you again. He deserves to be loved and happy. I owe him that."

Surprising Bonnie and Elena, Katherine hugged Elena. "Thank you." She pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Really, I mean it. I know Stefan will consider trusting me again if you do. I promise I won't do anything to make you regret it," she said sincerely. Suddenly Rose walked into the room and spotted Katherine immediately.

"Katerina!" she growled and lunged at Katherine. She pinned her to the wall in seconds. "How dare you show your face," Rose glared at her fully vamped out.

Elena rushed over to her trying to get Rose to let her go. "No, Rose, she's here to help," she said. She didn't want to have to use her new strength to overpower Rose, but she would if she had to.

"Help? She only cares for herself," she said menacingly as her hand tightened around Katherine's throat.

Elena sighed and forcibly removed Rose from Katherine. Once she made sure Katherine was okay, she turned to Rose who was taken by surprise by Elena's strength. "Can you has this out later? We're in the middle of something really important right now, and we can't deal with anyone killing one anyone else." She glared her. They stood in silence while Rose glared at Katherine from across the room.

Then they all heard Stefan moan which broke the silence and turned to see him sitting up.

Katherine rushed to his side. "Are you okay? Did it work?"

Stefan rubbed his head like Elena had and blinked a few times trying to get reoriented as he sort through his new memories. "I think so." He looked up at Elena as his final memory hit him. His face fell and grew serious. "Elena, I am so sorry. I can't believe I even did that. I can't even give you a real reason as to why I told him. It's like I said it before I realized what I was doing," he apologized. Bonnie, Rose, and Katherine looked at each other confused, but Elena on the other hand knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Stefan, I never blamed you for telling Klaus. I figured he probably compelled you to get you to tell him. If I had blamed you Stefan, I would have brought you back. It's okay," she smiled as him.

Stefan let out a sigh of relief and allowed Katherine to help him up and on to the couch. "Wow, it's a lot to take in at once. I can't believe some of it. It's like a whole other person, but I still feel like it's me." He looked up at Elena. "I think that I can understand your feelings about Damon. I remember a conversation I had with you just after I found out." He smiled thinking back about it.

_Elena was leaving Damon and Stefan's late one night just after Stefan had found out about their affair. He was torn between his allegiance to Klaus and his loyalty to Damon. He had barely been able to look at Elena or Damon since he had found out. It was beginning to take a toll on his relationship with his brother._

"_Oh, Elena, I'm sorry," he mumbled as he headed into the house. _

"_Stefan? Could I talk to you for a few minutes?" Elena asked softly. Stefan turned around and faced her. _

"_Sure, of course." Who was he to deny her? _

"_Damon told me you haven't said anything to him since you found out about us the other night."_

_Stefan didn't say anything and just looked down at his feet, so Elena continued._

"_I know my relationship with Damon came to a surprise to you. I'm sorry to put you in this position, but you have to know that I wouldn't ask you to keep it a secret if I didn't truly love him. If you tell Klaus he won't hesitate to kill Damon. I don't think that even I could stop him. He's a ruthless killer Stefan. I don't want to see you or Damon becoming a victim of his wrath," she warned. _

"_I understand Elena. I'm just trying to fully grasp the situation. It's really more that he's never kept anything from me before, and I'm trying to get over that, " Stefan explained. _

"_I understand. Just, try not to shut your brother out while you're figuring things out. He loves you, and he didn't want to keep this from you, but I wouldn't let him. Just try to look past the fact he kept it from you, and think of it as him trying to protect you. By you knowing, you're also subject to Klaus' wrath." Elena gave a smile and then disappeared. Stefan stood outside for a few more minutes pondering her words before going inside to talk to his brother. _

He snapped out of his memory and smiled at Elena. He turned to Katherine. "Would you like to join me hunting?" he offered.

Katherine let out a girlish giggle and smiled at him. She took his arm and they were off. Rose looked at them with confusion on her face.

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on here? Like how are you stronger than me? Or why are you talking about Klaus when yesterday you didn't even know about him?" Rose demanded.

Elena let out a strangled laugh. Telling this story was getting tiring. She was about to answer when the front door opened and slammed, and Damon entered the room.

"Great, now we have to deal with female Cujo," he muttered as he poured a drink. He turned around to see the three girls staring at him. "What?" he asked confused.

His voice brought butterflies to her stomach and before she could stop herself, Elena sped in front of him and kissed him full on the lips with enough passion to make up for the past 1450 years. When she pulled away from him though, he growled and pinned her to the wall by the throat.

"Katherine!" he sneered crushing Elena's windpipe clearly mistaking Elena's out of character forwardness for another one of Katherine's tricks. He turned to Rose and Bonnie who were still frozen in shock. "Who let the bitch out?" he demanded.

**AN: So how was it? I hope it was clear enough. Damon gets in on the loop in the next chapter. I'm already working on it. It should be up in the next couple of days, fingers crossed. Don't forget to review! Any feedback would be great. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the next installment. I was kind of hoping that my endings would evoke more of a response, but I'll take what I can get. Enjoy. :) Also here's the disclaimer. I'm always forgetting to put it in.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the concept of this plot.**

**AN2: Sorry but I wanted to point out that Damon does ask Elena if she's okay after he choked her and once he realizes it's not Katherine. It always bothered me that Stefan didn't do that in "The House Guest". Okay, now enjoy! :)  
><strong>

_Previously:_

_His voice brought butterflies to her stomach and before she could stop herself, Elena sped in front of him and kissed him full on the lips with enough passion to make up for the past 1450 years. When she pulled away from him though, he growled and pinned her to the wall by the throat._

"_Katherine!" he sneered crushing Elena's windpipe. He turned to Rose and Bonnie who were still frozen in shock. "Who let the bitch out?" he demanded._

* * *

><p>"Anyone want to fill me in here as to why the wicked bitch of the east is out of her hell?" Damon asked his eyes blazing with fury.<p>

"Damon let go of her!" Bonnie cried even though she knew he could hurt her. It was practically a reflex to protect her.

Elena didn't struggle against Damon's grip. He wasn't really inflicting any pain and it wouldn't help her convince him she wasn't Katherine if she overpowered him so quickly. She just signaled Bonnie with her eyes to get him off of her.

Damon cocked an eyebrow at Bonnie's demand. "What? Bonnie why are you protecting her?" he asked but then was suddenly hit with a blinding pain in his head. He let go of Elena who recovered quickly and rushed to Damon's side.

"Bonnie you can stop now," Elena shot her a look. Bonnie smirked but stopped and sat down on the couch. "Are you okay Damon?" she asked softly. She knew the spell's aftereffects well. Klaus had been thrilled when she discovered it. He had his warlocks use it to teach his younger followers to stay in line.

Damon straightened and looked at her. "Elena?" he asked confused. "What's going on? Why are you different?" The amount of force he applied on her throat when he had her pinned to the wall should have at least left bruises unless he was losing his mojo. Her slim neck was just as perfect as it usually was.

Elena sighed. She really didn't want to explain it all again. Maybe she should start with the spell this time. It seemed to clear everything up for her and Stefan. She turned to Bonnie. "Maybe we should try the spell first. It might make explaining easier." Bonnie agreed. She'd agree to anything to put off listening to the same story again. Elena got the Grimoire and led Damon over to the carpet where she had sat with Stefan just minutes prior.

"Take a seat Damon. When you wake up I'll explain everything," she promised and patted the space in front of him to indicate that was where she wanted him to sit.

Damon raised an eyebrow but took a seat. She took his hands in hers when he noticed the Grimoire. "Are you planning on performing a spell? I thought that was Sabrina's specialty," he smirked and nodded in Bonnie's direction.

"Shhhh!" Elena demanded and began reading the spell. Just like Stefan, Damon was knocked out when she was done. She moved him to the couch and knelt next to him. She brushed the hair out of his face and looked at him lovingly. She felt more passion in the kiss with Damon than she had ever felt with Stefan.

"Elena, I need to get going. I told Jeremy I would meet him at the Grille," Bonnie said a little dreamily. "Are you good?"

Elena smirked at Bonnie's tone. "I'll be fine. Go ahead and leave." She would discuss Bonnie's relationship with her little brother later. Once she was gone, Rose and Elena sat in an awkward silence with an unconscious Damon. Elena fiddled with a bracelet before looking at Rose who refused to look at Elena. She knew Damon was in love with Elena, but she didn't realize Elena loved him too.

Elena knew they had slept together. She didn't know how she knew, but for some reason she could sense it. She knew that's why Rose was refusing to look at her. "I know you slept together," she said quietly knowing Rose could still hear her.

Rose's head snapped in her direction with surprise clear on her face. "How?" she stuttered. After kidnapping her Rose didn't want to give Elena any more reasons to hate her.

"I'm not mad. I know Damon. He's not a saint and has slept with plenty of women in the past. You're not the first person he's slept with since I've known him," she said thinking about Caroline.

Rose looked relieved and smiled. "Thank you Elena. I can promise you that it won't happen again."

"Thank you, I'll hold you to that," she said as Damon was beginning to come around. She went to get him a drink knowing that he would need something strong to take it all in.

Damon woke up and sat up with a splitting headache. He felt a rush of memories that were all his but felt weird.

"Here," Elena said and handed him the drink.

"Thanks," he said gratefully and downed it in a single gulp. The familiar burn of the alcohol helped clear his head. He set the glass down and looked at Elena. "What happened?" he asked confused when he realized he was on the couch and not the floor.

"What do you remember?" Elena countered.

Damon's eye twitched in annoyance. "I thought I was the only one who answered questions with questions. What was that spell?" He tried sorting through the new memories and for some reason majority of them included Elena.

"It was to restore your memories," Elena began but stopped when she saw Damon scrutinizing her neck. "What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Your neck, are you okay?" he asked still trying to figure out why he hadn't left any bruises.

Elena waved it off. "It's fine. It was nothing. You need to tell me what you remember."

Damon let out a breath. "I remember meeting Klaus and you were there. You're in almost all them actually. Why are you there? Were we in a relationship?" he asked baffled.

Elena nodded. "Yes we were many, many years ago."

Damon scrunched his nose. "The last thing I remember from back then is being staked." He patted his chest where his heart was to check for a wound. "How? Klaus killed me!" he stated.

"I know," Elena said. "I was there. I recall it very vividly," she muttered bitterly.

Rose took this time to butt in. "You know Klaus too?"

Elena turned to Rose. "Your facts about the sun and the moon curse are a little off."

Rose looked at her slightly insulted. "How would you know?"

Damon looked at her wide-eyed. "You cast it didn't you? You did it after Klaus killed me and Stefan," he accused.

She nodded. "I did it to restrict his powers and made it so I was the only who could break it."

"How are we here? Did you bring us back?" Damon demanded and hopped up off the couch. He began pacing like a caged animal. He spent 155 years miserable because he thought he was in love with Katherine and now he was finding out not only did Katherine not love him, but also she wasn't even the person he was looking for his whole life.

Elena was confused. Why was he so mad? "You didn't deserve to die because of me. I was giving you a second chance to live and be happy," she explained.

"Live and be happy?" he cried outraged. "You think that getting turned into a vampire is living? You think that getting manipulated by that evil bitch and ruining my relationship with my brother would make me happy? Or how about realizing I was in love with you and then having to deal with you love my brother. " Damon barked and glared at her.

Elena felt tears prickle in her eyes that threatened to spill over. She never expected him to be so angry with her. She did it because she loved him. "I didn't mean for that to happen to you. I wanted to give you a second chance to live," she tried explaining. "I love you Damon. I'm sorry you went through all of that, but I did it because I loved you. I still love you," she pleaded with him in hopes he would understand.

Damon stopped pacing at her words and stared at her. Then very quietly he asked her to leave.

"What?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Leave Elena. I can't deal with this right now and I need you to leave," Damon ordered in a tone that left no room to question.

Elena complied and took the Grimoire with her as she exited. She ran out of the house with tears streaming down her face. She was so distraught that she didn't realize Stefan and Katherine had gotten back until she ran into Stefan.

"Elena? What's wrong?" Stefan asked worriedly. He looked at Katherine who was just as confused as him.

Elena pulled away from him and began wiping her tears. "I'm sorry. He hates me," she sobbed.

"Who?" Katherine inquired.

"Damon," she stuttered. "I have to go," Elena said before speeding away not giving Katherine or Stefan a chance to respond.

Katherine looked at Stefan questioningly. "Damon?" she asked and then followed him into the house. "Damon," she called out louder.

They walked into the parlor where Damon was heavily drinking with Rose watching him worriedly.

"Oh good, Stefan! I don't know what to do. Damon and Elena just had some weirdo fight after she did the spell. Then he kicked her out of the house."

"Did he think she was me?" Katherine snorted with her arms crossed as she leaned against a wall.

"At first he did, but Elena did the spell right away, so he didn't have a chance to get all of the background before he was spelled," Rose explained. "I'm not really sure what he's going to do now."

"He is standing right here, and I'm going to go to bed," Damon sneered and grabbed a full bottle of scotch.

"Damon, wait," Stefan called out after him before he got all the way up the stairs.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned to Stefan. "Yes little brother?" he smirked.

"What happened tonight with Jules?"

Damon sighed and leaned against the banister. "She's for sure a werewolf. She also told me I've been marked," he said rolling his eyes at the end of the sentence.

"Oh great you pissed off a werewolf Damon. Nice going, I mean really, as if we need someone else trying to kill you. You remember that a werewolf bite kills a vampire right?" Stefan glared at him.

"Don't worry about little ol' me, brother. I can take care of myself," Damon scoffed and continued to his bedroom.

Stefan sighed defeated and walked back to the parlor. "He'll be fine eventually."

"I don't care about him. I'm worried about Elena. She's as vulnerable as a transitioning vampire right now. She's not used to having her emotions so heightened. Damon's rejection could send her into a dangerous downward spiral," Katherine spoke up.

"How?" Stefan asked. He saw how upset Elena was but he also knew she wasn't one to do anything too drastic.

"Their soul mates Stefan. It's very rare, but when Elena cast that spell all those years ago, she manipulated things so drastically that she entwined their souls together inadvertently. It's a big deal that he rejected her. She's going to feel like a part of her is missing or potentially has died depending on the intensity of their relationship. He shouldn't have rejected her whatever his reasons; he shouldn't have done it. This is going to have costly aftereffects," she warned. Then she stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" she asked coyly. During their hunt, they agreed to restart and take things slowly. They both needed time to start over before they went jumping head first in an intense relationship.

"I'll be up soon," he promised and gave her a smile.

She gave him and kiss and sped up to his room. Stefan turned to Rose. "I think we should deal with all of this tomorrow. He might come around then," he suggested.

"I can't believe all of this. I never imagined Elena was the original Petrova," she said a little breathlessly. Then a thought hit her. "Slater was all wrong," Rose stated confused. He was one of the best researchers she knew. How could he not have found something this colossal? "I'll call him tomorrow about it."

Stefan nodded and then heard a soft growl. He looked around curiously. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Rose tensed and listened carefully. She didn't hear anything. "I guess it was nothing," she shrugged and then suddenly a wolf appeared from behind her and attacked. Before she could fight it off, it viciously bit her on the shoulder and then ran out the way it came in. Stefan rushed to her side as she lay on the ground writhing in pain.

"Rose? Are you okay?" he asked trying to get a good look at the wound. "Katherine!" he called out for help knowing she could hear him.

He looked carefully at the wound and watched as it sealed up like any wound did on a vampire. "It healed," he gasped surprised.

"Stefan what's wrong?" Katherine asked coming down the stairs. "What happened?" she asked when she saw him hold Rose.

"Jules bit Rose. She's a werewolf, but the bite healed," Stefan explained as he helped Rose up. He led her to the couch and got her a drink.

Katherine looked at the wound. "I've seen bites before, and it'll get worse. I'm sorry Rose. Werewolf bites do kill vampires, but it happens slowly. You'll experience uncontrollable hunger, aversion to blood, shakes, and dementia. I don't know if there's a cure." To her credit, Katherine actually looked apologetic to Rose. "I'd ask Elena though. She should know more about them," Katherine informed him before disappearing again.

"I'll try and find Elena as soon as I can. She has to know something," he assured her.

Rose gave him a weak smile and sat back on the couch. "I know Stefan. Thank you. I'll be fine," she said trying to ease the tension.

Stefan exhaled sharply and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll go look for her now," he said and prepared to leave.

"Wait," Rose stopped him. "Get some sleep Stefan. Katerina said that it would be fine for a while. You can get Elena tomorrow morning."

"All right," Stefan conceded and headed up the stairs. "Good night Rose."

The next morning Stefan woke up early and got dressed. He walked out of the bathroom and found Katherine sitting on his bed fully dressed.

"Hello Stefan, you're up early," she commented.

"I could say the same for you," he shot back and finished buttoning his shirt. Katherine sped in front of him.

"Damon woke me up. He's blasting his music in his room. I'm pretty sure he didn't go to sleep. I was really hoping that he would have passed out already," she sneered. Her moment of distaste passed and she smiled at him. "Are you off to look for Elena?"

"Yes I am," he said as he grabbed his phone and checked for messages. He had more messages from Bonnie and Jeremy telling him that Elena still wasn't home.

"Well I'll join you. I don't have anything better to do, and we'll cover more ground if I help," she said inviting herself to join him.

Stefan hesitated but agreed. It would go faster if she helped. They walked down the hall to check on Rose who was surprisingly up and pacing.

"Oh Stefan! You're finally awake," she said antsy.

"Yeah," he said bewildered by her actions. "What's going on? Did the bite get worse?"

Rose's eyes darted around the room as she struggled to find the right words. "No, actually it's fully healed for good this time."

"How?" Katherine asked shocked.

"I'm not really sure. Elena came over late last night and had me drink her blood. She said it would heal it, and so far it's been fine. I think it really worked," she explained.

"Okay, so why are you acting so jumpy?" Stefan questioned.

"Right, so after she fed me her blood she said she was leaving. I don't know where, but I feel like it's not good. She didn't look good. She was distraught. She was barely able to stop crying long enough to tell me to drink," Rose said nervously. There was something in her voice that made her seem like she was about to do something desperate.

"Damn," Katherine cursed.

"What? Do you know where she went?"

"No, but this is what I warned you about last night. We need to find her as soon as possible before she does anything potentially world ending. In her state, she's vulnerable to anything and everything," Katherine elucidated. Then she walked out of the room and stormed toward Damon's room. Stefan and Rose followed her anxiously.

"Damon!" she shouted before barging into his room. Damon was propped up against the headboard of his bed with a new bottle in his hand.

"Katherine! If it isn't Lady," he smirked looking at Stefan and then turned back to Katherine, "and the tramp," he laughed and continued drinking. "What can I do for you?" he asked slurring his words.

"Get up Damon, we need your help finding Elena!" Katherine demanded shrilly.

Damon seemed to sober slightly at the mention of her name. He grew very quiet and stood up. "I don't want to talk about her right now," he muttered.

"Well by all means Damon, let's just put the world on hold for you. Oh wait, we can't because it doesn't revolve around you," Katherine spat. "We need to find her before things take turn to Apocalypse Now, so suck it up and get dressed," she ordered and threw a shirt at him.

He caught it with ease but flung it down on the bed. "Find her without me. She's already made it clear to me in the past that she doesn't need me," he spat back bitterly. "Go find someone else to be her chew toy because I'm done."

"Why are you acting like this Damon? She told you she loved you, and you kicked her at!" Rose yelled infuriated with him.

Damon glared at her. "How about the new kids sit this one out?" he sneered.

Stefan took the opportunity to butt in. "She told you she loved you. Why aren't you taking every chance you can to rub it in my face?"

"Because she doesn't love me!" he roared and flung the bottle against the wall.

Katherine scoffed in disbelief. "So what? You think she's lying?"

"No I think she's basing it off her feelings from 1500 years ago. I know her. She doesn't love me. She couldn't," he said dejectedly and flopped down on the bed.

Katherine looked upward and cursed to herself. "Stop this moping crap. We get it; you don't think you're worthy of being loved. Book an appointment with a shrink when we're done; for now we need your blood."

Damon's head snapped up in her direction. "Why?"

"We can use it to track her. It'll provide a stronger connection than little Gilbert's,' Katherine explained referring to Jeremy.

"Fine," Damon muttered. "If it'll make you go away." He bit into his wrist while Rose got something to capture his blood. "How did you get out anyway?"

"Damon, why I'm touched you finally bothered to ask. Elena out of the kindness of her heart let me out," Katherine grinned and narrowed her eyes at him.

They got the blood and began filing out of the room. Just as Katherine was leaving she turned back to Damon.

"Just for the record, I may not have loved you, but Elena does. She loved you before Bonnie cast that spell," she told him before flitting out of the room.

* * *

><p>Elijah walked into the apartment he was staying in. His warlocks were infiltrating Mystic Falls at a tantalizingly slow rate. He wanted results soon. He went to flip on the lights when he sensed something was off. He sniffed the air and swore. He flipped the light switch on and turned to face his guest.<p>

"What's the matter Elijah? Are you not thrilled to see me? Haven't you missed me?" his guest asked in a menacing tone.

"Of course, how have you been?" Elijah smiled pleasantly. "Welcome back Elena."

**AN: Don't hate me for the last part or Damon's reaction. I just feel like he wouldn't have accepted Elena's love so quickly. To make up for it I saved Rose for anyone out there who liked her, and I had her promise to stay away from Damon. I debated for about an hour in my head if I wanted Elena to go to Klaus or Elijah. I figured if she went to Elijah, I had more options to go from there. Also, sorry to ayna93. Elena didn't overpower him like you wanted, but I have something better planned; I promise. Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry this chapter is so delayed. I've had most of it written but haven't have had time to finish and edit it. I'm totally hating the lack of Delena in the show lately, so I took this chapter to try a new pairing that I've been interested in lately but haven't been able to find that many stories with the pairing. Rest assured you hard-core Delena fans, this story will end up Delena, but for right now Elena and Damon aren't readdy for that yet. I still have much more for them. It get's slightly smuttier than I've ever done before later in the chapter which is completely new to me. I hope it's not terrible, and this chapter lives up. Sorry again for the long wait. School's been hectic. Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon within a couple weeks. Enjoy and review! :)**

_Elijah walked into the apartment he was staying in. His warlocks were infiltrating Mystic Falls at a tantalizingly slow rate. He wanted results soon. He went to flip on the lights when he sensed something was off. He sniffed the air and swore. He flipped the light switch on and turned to face his guest._

_"What's the matter Elijah? Are you not thrilled to see me? Haven't you missed me?" his guest asked in a menacing tone. _

_"Of course, how have you been?" Elijah smiled pleasantly. "Welcome back Elena."_

* * *

><p>Elena smiled back at him. "Thank you. It's nice to be back." She stood and walked around his apartment. She looked around pretending to be interested in the décor. "This is a nice place you've got here," she said with faux sincerity in her voice.<p>

"How did you know I was here, and more importantly what are you doing here Elena?"

Elena made a soft clicking noise with her tongue. "Elijah, you're always asking unimportant questions."

"Humor me for once," he replied.

"Oh, I suppose," Elena said as she ran her fingers past the books on a near by bookshelf. "I knew you weren't dead. I also know you had a falling out with Klaus. I'm kind of surprised you stopped saying 'How high?' when Klaus told you to jump. I always thought you crazy kids would make it," she mocked.

"Enough small talk 'Lena, what do you want?" he snipped.

"No need to get snippy Elijah. Everyone knows good things come to those who wait," she taunted him.

Then unexpectedly, she was pinned against the wall with Elijah's hand wrapped around her throat. People really need to stop doing this. This time she flicked him off her with a bat of any eyelash. She grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. Once she had him on his back, she loomed over him threateningly. "Don't ever try that again. Remember, I'm stronger than you, and I know how to kill you in a way that you'll stay dead," she whispered just inches from his throat. She released him but remained on top of him.

She cleared her throat and straightened up. "Now, where were we?" she asked sweetly. "Oh yes! You had a falling out with Klaus, and instead of going back to him with your tail between your legs, you vowed revenge, and this is your lame attempt at trying to overthrow him."

Elijah snarled softly in response, and Elena took it as a yes. Finally she got off him and sat down on the couch. "So the real question is Elijah, is what are you going to do for me after I kill him?" she looked down as a grin formed on her face.

"Dammit!" Katherine cursed again. It was the third time they tried the tracking spell and came up with nothing. Bonnie was fading, and Jeremy insisted they stop. Elena was either dead, dead, or she got smart and cloaked herself. "This is not good," she cried out and paced even faster.

Stefan watched her. She looked like she was going to dig a hole into the floor with her furious pacing. "Katherine, calm down. We'll find her."

"You don't understand Stefan! Elena literally has all the power in the world in her hands, and she's feeling hurt and rejected. You know what that means? She's doing something stupid!" Katherine cried out outraged. "This is all Damon's fault. I finally got out of that stupid hell hole, and now that I have any ounce of a chance of being happy again I have to deal with the freaking world crumbling around us."

"You don't know she's doing something dumb. She could just be in New York shopping or something equally frivolous. She wouldn't just leave. She has Jenna, Jeremy, and her friends," Stefan countered. He wrapped his arms around Katherine. He really didn't know why she was freaking out so badly. She was freaking out more than anyone else. "It'll be fine." He went to get her a blood bag, but when he came back she was gone.

Katherine ran out of the boarding house as fast as she could. She knew Stefan would assume the worse, but she had to leave as soon as possible. The entire time Bonnie was doing the spell Katherine never bothered to use her connection with Elena the other way around. They shared the same blood at one point, which meant she could track her easier than anyone else besides Damon. She used it to look into Elena's mind and saw her with Elijah. She knew exactly where she was.

She got there in no time and barged in to find them chumming around like old pals. "Elena!" she shrieked. "Are you out of your freaking mind?" she demanded.

Elena rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink. "Calm down Kat. We'll explain everything, but first we need Sabrina, Jeremy, Barbie, and Van Helsing," she drawled imitating Katherine's voice. She pulled out her cell to text them.

Katherine glared at her while trying to hide her fear of Elijah. "Fine," she said tightly and took a seat.

Damon stared out of his window thinking about Katherine's words. Someone entered his room, and he turned to face them.

"Stefan still hasn't been able to find Katherine," Rose informed him and sat at the edge of his bed.

Damon snorted and took another swig of scotch. "Bitch probably ran for the hills the second his back was turned. Can't say I didn't tell him so," he smirked.

Rose rolled her eyes and huffed to show her annoyance in Damon's attitude. "You should cut him some slack. Stefan really thought she was going to stay. Anyway, you aren't really one to give relationship advice. I've been informed of your stellar track record," she bit back sarcastically.

Damon glared at her but didn't say anything.

"You know I don't completely understand your relationship with Elena, but even I know she loves you," Rose said hoping to get a reaction out of him.

"You're right. You don't know anything about my relationship with Elena, so but the hell out."

"I think I know more than you think," she stood and crossed her arms.

"Oh really? Then, by all means tell me," he gestured to tell her to take the floor.

"She loves you Damon. She wouldn't have kept allowing you into her life if she didn't. She wouldn't have given you up if she didn't," Rose said softly. It was time to tell him about Elena's visit.

"Give me up? Oh you mean leaving? I don't call that giving me up," he sneered and sat down on the bed.

"You remember the other night when you got home after meeting that werewolf?" Rose asked. Damon not knowing where she was going with this still nodded his head." She stopped by, and when she didn't see you, she bit me," she said and touched the spot on her should where the bite was.

Damon stood up to look at her should but didn't find a wound. "What happened?"

"Stefan called Katherine who said it would heal at first, but eventually the venom would kick in, and I would slowly go mad before it killed me. She said she didn't know how to cure one and that we should ask Elena. Unfortunately, Elena had already gone AWOL, so I told Stefan to leave it and went to bed."

"Are you…?" he trailed off not being able to find the right words to say dying. He wasn't Rose's biggest fan, but she didn't deserve to die because he had pissed of Cujo.

Rose shook her head no. "Elena woke me up in the middle of the night."

"_Rose! Wake up Rose," Elena said softly as she shook her shoulder. Rose woke from her slumber and sat up wincing from the pain. It was beginning to worsen and spread. _

"_Elena? What are you doing here? Stefan said he couldn't find you," she said tiredly. It wasn't exactly the ideal time for a social call._

"_Stefan doesn't know I'm here. In fact, no one knows. You can't tell them."_

"_Why are you here?" Rose asked confused. She saw the dried tears on Elena face. She could tell she had been crying for some time. _

"_I got his message saying Jules bit you. I can heal your bite," Elena confided in her. _

_Rose sat up a little straighter. "You can? How?" _

"_My blood will heal it, but you need to drink it quickly. It won't work if the infection spreads too far," Elena said as she ripped open her wrist with her fangs. "Here," she offered her wrist. _

_Rose took it tentatively but quickly began sucking down the warm, red nectar. Her blood was better than any vampire or human. She could feel it beginning to work as her should began to stitch itself back together. The power from Elena's blood was humming through her veins. She tentatively flexed her shoulder and was relieved to find it painless.  
><em>

_Elena gently pulled her away and waited for her wrist to heal before she stood to leave. "It should be fine now," she assured her and turned to go._

"_Wait," Rose called out. "Why did you heal me? You didn't have to. I mean, I did kidnap you and bitch slapped you to get you to shut up," she chuckled slightly. _

_Elena looked at her with sadness that filled her chocolate orbs. The tears were threatening to start falling again. She needed to get out of there soon. "He cares about you; I know he does. I want him to be happy, and if he wants me gone, then I'm gone. If he wants you, then I'm going to make sure you stay alive, so he can have you. It's not about me. I can't be selfish with him. Let him know though that it's always been him, and it always will be. Take care of him for me." she gave her a watery smile before disappearing from the window leaving Rose in her own thoughts._

"She save my life for you Damon. She's done all of this for you," Rose whispered and then left the room to allow Damon to absorb her words. He sat in silence before lying back on the bed. Tomorrow, he thought to himself. Tomorrow he would tell Elena how he felt. Until then he needed to sleep off his drunken haze.

* * *

><p>Elena closed the door behind Bonnie and her brother. They had discussed the details of their plan. Until Klaus showed his face in Mystic Falls, they decided laying low would be the best in order to have the best chance of keeping them all alive. Klaus knew it would be a bad idea to go after Elena straight away. Elena and Elijah knew Klaus well enough to know that he would most likely go after Caroline or Tyler first.<p>

She let out a tired sigh and went to pour herself a drink.

"Yes, Elena. You can help yourself to whatever you want," Elijah mocked as he walked around the counter.

Elena rolled her eyes and poured a glass of bourbon for him as well. "It's not like you can stop me," she grinned charmingly before taking a sip of her drink. She picked up another glass she had poured and handed it to Katherine. "Don't you think you should be getting back to Stefan?"

Katherine took the glass and shrugged. "He's probably already convinced himself I abandoned him. An hour or so away from him won't do any more harm," she reasoned. "Besides, I want to make sure you and Elijah don't slaughter each other. Our two strongest vamps can't destroy themselves before we kill Klaus."

"Oh Katherine," Elena laughed as she left the kitchen area to sit down on the couch. "You know Elijah doesn't have a chance at killing me."

"You would me Elena. All these years and you still haven't warmed up to me," Elijah chuckled.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "I think you know exactly why that is Elijah."

Katherine looked back and forth between the two. She could feel the sexual tension coming off of them in waves. She needed to know what was going on. "What happened between the two of you?" she asked confused.

"Nothing," Elena snapped at the same time Elijah said, "We used to sleep together."

Katherine's eyes widened. "What?" she gasped.

Elena glared at Elijah even though she knew he was immune to her aneurism trick. She inwardly cursed herself for allowing that immunity to remain in tact. "You need to leave now Katherine. Don't tell Stefan about the plan," she reminded her without tearing her eyes away from Elijah who was grinning back at her amused. Katherine was about to fight her but didn't when Elena turned her death glare toward her giving her one last chance to leave before Elena made her. She nodded and sped out of the apartment.

The second Katherine was gone Elena was on top of Elijah again with her hand around his throat. "Why did you tell her that?" she hissed.

Elijah laughed. "You always did like to be on top." He flipped them over and knocked her hand out of the way. "You know Elena, you may have your powers back, but until you feed, you still won't be stronger than me," he whispered hotly in her ear. Then he trailed his lips down her neck and across her collarbone placing light kisses as he went.

Elena moaned softly at his actions as her previous frustration faded away. She remembered what they had before Damon and Klaus. She almost missed it. "You know I can't do that," she sighed breathily. She pulled him away from her neck and captured his lips in a heated embrace. They fought each other for dominance as they rolled around on the ground. Finally, Elijah, not wanting to muss his suit even more picked them up and sped them to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed looking at her with a strong hunger and lust in his eyes. It reminded him of the time they had spent together all those years ago before he had chosen his loyalty to Klaus over her. Before she had turned them, Elijah had loved Elena long before Klaus. Once they had turned though, Klaus exerted his power of both of them including forcing the two to break up. He was more than happy to get rid of Damon and Stefan when he found out Elena had taken a lover.

"Elijah," she breathed heavily with heavy lidded eyes. "Take me," she moaned and reached for him. He grinned and removed his suit jacket. Her fingers quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and slip it off of him. He took the liberty of freeing her from the confines of her clothes as well. Finally once they were both fully undressed, Elijah took her in his arms relishing in the feeling of her warmth. They lost themselves in each other multiples times in the night not caring about the possible consequences.

A few hours later Elena turned on her side and placed a hand on Elijah's chest. "You know we can't ever do this again, right?" she asked.

Elijah let out a sigh and opened an eye to peak at her. His lips twitched to form a soft smile before he rolled them over and entered her once more. "And why not?" he asked teasingly loving the soft moans she let out.

She struggled to form coherent sentences to give him an answer. "Because I'm in love with Damon, and you're in love with power. We can't have any distractions if we're going to take on Klaus," she breathed.

Elijah's eyes darkened at the mention of Damon and Klaus. "Don't say their names when you're with me," he growled and accented each word with a thrust. Elena let out another moan of desire, as she got closer to her peak. He felt her flutter around him, and he held on to allow her to reach her end first. When she finally reached her peak, Elijah allowed himself to fall over the edge with her. They both let out satisfied sighs, and Elena curled her body against his letting out a contented purr.

As Elena opened her mouth to say something once again, Elijah cut her off. "Sleep Elena, it's only for one night," he agreed and pulled the covers over their rapidly cooling bodies before succumbing to a deep, relaxing sleep.

* * *

><p>Katherine let out a sigh. After leaving Elijah's apartment, she went hunting to avoid returning to the boarding house. She used to be a cruel, heartless bitch who had faced the toughest vampires of all time. Now here she was standing in front of a house worried about going inside because she knew she would have to lie to Stefan. Love was making her soft.<p>

She finally decided to go in and entered with caution. "Stefan?" she called out as she looked around in the parlor and all over the first floor but didn't find him. She called his name out again and heard footsteps the second time. She walked out and found Stefan coming down the stairs.

He slowed when he saw her. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

Katherine winced. "I went out for a few hours. I didn't leave you, Stefan. I know I haven't inspired much faith the past 150 years, but I'm trying to change."

Stefan sighed. He really wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. "I know. I'm sorry." He came down the stairs the rest of the way and hugged her. "Where did you go?" he asked as he pulled back from her.

Katherine tried not to hesitate when she answered. A few weeks ago she couldn't stop the lies from pouring out of her mouth. Now she was nearly as weak as a pathetic human with feelings. "I needed to hunt and clear my head. I still haven't fully recovered from the tomb."

Stefan nodded understandingly. "Bonnie still hasn't called me back since she left. I'm assuming they haven't found her. We'll keep looking. I promise we'll find her."

Katherine pursed her lips together. "I know. Come on; let's get to bed." She held out her hand for him to take and led them up to his bedroom.

The next morning Stefan woke up to find the bed all to himself. "Kat?" he called out tiredly. She had surprisingly gone straight to sleep the night before. Stefan had been sure she wasn't serious about taking things slow, but she was. He threw back the covers and padded down the stairs to find Katherine whispering with Caroline in hushed tones.

"Hey," he said with a slightly confused look. "What's going on?"

Katherine coughed and straightened. "Nothing. Coffee?" She didn't wait for an answer before leaving the room. Stefan turned to go after him, but Caroline stopped him.

"How's Damon? Katherine said she hadn't seen him," Caroline asked to distract him.

Stefan shrugged. "The music stopped, so either he broke the player or the play list is over, and he passed out."

Caroline snorted a laugh. It sounded like Damon.

"Rose said she talked to him, but he hadn't been out since. I'm hoping he'll get over himself and help us." Stefan went to sit down but stopped when he heard a knock on the front door. He scrunched up an eyebrow at Caroline who gave him a look to say she wasn't expecting anyone. He walked to the foyer with Caroline falling behind him. When he opened the door, to his surprise he found Elijah and Elena in a passionate embrace.

"Elena!" he gasped wide eyed.

Elena pulled away from Elijah and gave him a smile so sinister that it reminded him of Katherine. "Hello Stefan," she smirked. "Caroline," she acknowledge with a nod.

Caroline and Stefan were speechless, Stefan because Elijah was alive and because Elena was with him. Caroline was speechless because she was pretty sure this wasn't part of the plan.

"What?" he trailed off as Elena slid past him with Elijah in tow. She walked into the parlor to get a drink. Katherine re-entered the room holding a stake behind her back hoping that none of them could see it.

"Hello Katherine," Elena greeted without turning around from the drink cart. Suddenly she whipped around and sped to Katherine's side. She gripped the hand Katherine had behind her that was clutching a stake. She squeezed until Katherine cried out in pain and let go of it. "There, now was that so hard?" She spun the stake in her hand. "Oak," she sneered. "Close but no cigar," she clucked her tongue in disappointment. "Come on Katerina. I expected more." She tossed the stake to Elijah who caught it with ease and walked back to pick up her drink.

"What are you doing Elena? Why is he with you?" Stefan seethed. He and Damon had risked their lives to save her from him, and now she was practically throwing it all away. He glanced over at Katherine to make sure she was okay. Once he confirmed she was fine, he turned his attention back to Elena.

Elena ignored him and continued on with what she had been going to say. "Elijah and I have come to an agreement. We're going to find Klaus, bring him to Mystic Falls, kill him, and then we can all live happily ever after," Elena smirked at Elijah as if they were sharing a private joke.

Stefan glared at her. "How are you going to kill Klaus?" He crossed his arms disapproving of her plan. It didn't sound safe at all.

"That's for me to know, and you to dot, dot, dot," Elena trailed off with a grin. She stood and sped back over to Elijah. "Now that we have a plan, don't go screwing it up," she warned. "We'll be in touch." Elena took Elijah by the hand, and the two sped out of the boarding house.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Stefan demanded and turned to find Caroline and Katherine looking just as shocked as him.

**An: So? It'll get better. Now Damon has come to terms Elena is in love with him, but Elena has other plans for now. Don't worry, they will be together by the end. Also for those of you who added me to their author alerts, I'm thinking about starting a new story that should be posted within the week, so keep and eye out for it and let me know what you think. Review :)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm so sorry that this chapter was not up sooner. I thought that I had most of it written a couple of weeks ago, and when I went to add the ending I saw it was only 500 words long, and I definately couldn't post a chapter that short. I'm not going to lie; I had lost inspiration for a few weeks up until the season finale. The lack of Delena was crushing, and then the Damon's death scare even though I knew that the writers would have to literally be insane to kill of Damon. The season finale totally fired up the creative juices again though. Personally, however, as happy I am that Damon and Elena finally kissed, it was a little weak compared to the one they had last season even if it wasn't actually between them. That kiss was more exciting to watch though before you found out it was Katherine. I still loved that she finally kissed him though. Anyway things pick up right where I left off. Enjoy and review. :)**

After Elena made her grand entrance, Katherine was reeling. She knew Elena was going to be on edge because of Damon's rejection, and after Elijah's let his past with Elena slip, she was slightly worried about leaving them alone together. Elena was vulnerable and was making dangerous decision that would impact not only them but also potentially the whole world. She was about to leave to go talk to Elena when Damon decided to show his face.

"Hey, what's up with the long faces? Usually Stefan's the only brood in the house," he noted taking in their sullen looks as he drank from a blood bag.

Stefan and Caroline stopped their conversation and glared at him. "Nice to see you finally came out of your cave," Stefan snapped.

"Had to embrace the stereotype sometime in my life," Damon shrugged in response. He took a seat on the opposite couch as them with Katherine pacing behind him. "So what's up doc?"

Stefan was seething with anger at this point. They were all facing the biggest danger of their lives, and he was sitting there without a care in the world. "Elena stopped by," he spat.

Damon brightened up at the mention of her. "She came back? I thought you said you couldn't find her."

"We couldn't. She came to us. She brought Elijah who some how was alive. She told us she had a plan."

"She was with Elijah?" Damon asked incredulously. What was she doing with him? He was completely loyal to Klaus.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure. I think they're together or something. I didn't really get to ask questions." He wasn't too fond of Elijah either. After all it was Elijah who killed him all those centuries ago.

Damon stood up. "Well where is she now? We need to talk to her and get everything sorted. This is completely unacceptable," he ranted outraged.

Caroline glared at him. He had no right to be this angry when he could have prevented all of this. "Fine! Talk to her then. See if you can make things better, but I doubt it. You already screwed this up once. Why not give you another chance," she cried throwing her arms up in the air.

Damon ignored her jab even though he knew she was right. He could have just reciprocated Elena's feelings when she told him especially since he felt the same way, but no, he had to push her away. "Fine," he said indignantly. "I will." Then he walked out of the house. Katherine looked after him.

"He won't know where to find her," she remarked.

Stefan waved a hand. "It'll allow him to blow off some steam. He needed to get out of the house anyway."

Katherine nodded but after a few minutes she left the boarding house as well. She had her own fish to fry. She arrived at Elijah's apartment a few minutes later and burst through the door. She found Elena and Elijah wrapped up around each other on the couch. Katherine rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Hi," she greeted. "I just thought I'd stop in and say what the hell?" she yelled. "We had a plan Elena. You can't go screwing up the plan without telling any of us."

Elena rolled her eyes and righted her shirt as Elijah buttoned his. "I wasn't ruining the plan Katherine. I was perfecting it," she grinned.

"What do you mean?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"We had to make myself as untrustworthy as possible to Damon and Stefan. They don't need to interfere with the plans. The best way for that to happen is if they refuse to work with me," Elena explained as she uncorked a bottle of wine. She poured three glasses and held one out for Katherine.

Katherine took it and set it down on the counter. "You don't think that they're just going to spy on you? They tried spying on me," she countered as she crossed her arms giving them a pointed look.

"Relax, Katherine. I'm just having some fun," Elena grinned and battered her eyelashes. Elijah smirked as he came from behind her placing a kiss in her shoulder. "You can leave now. Spend some time with Stefan," Elena suggested. Before it's too late she added in her head.

Then Elijah did something Katherine didn't expect. "Actually Katerina, I'm going to need you for something." He backhanded her, so she landed across the room not knocked out but disoriented. He injected Elena with vervain who collapsed easily in his arms Then Klaus walked calmly into the room showing nothing but manic glee.

"Katerina," he greeted as he stood over her. Katherine tried to get up, but Klaus stopped her. "No, no. Stay put," he compelled. "Once we're gone, you're going to tell the Salvatores that Elijah betrayed Elena and gave her to me. The sacrifice will be soon," Klaus informed her and then knocked her out. He brushed her hair back and turned to Elijah. "Good to see you brother. You'd been gone for so long, I was beginning to worry. Glad to know you can still deliver," he gestured to Elena.

Elijah nodded. "We should leave now," he said with Elena in his arms. Klaus hesitantly agreed and followed them out of the apartment.

Some time later Katherine woke up and remembering what Klaus had compelled her to do she quickly left to go get let Stefan and Damon know.

"Stefan!" she cried breathlessly as she burst through the door. Stefan rushed to meet her.

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked worriedly and took her in his arms.

"He took her!" Katherine cried. "I was talking to Elijah and Elena, and Elijah injected her with vervain and handed her over to Klaus. Klaus told be the sacrifice would be soon," she sobbed as the memories of Klaus killing her family flooded back to her. It was like history was repeating all over again.

"We'll get her back," Stefan soothed and rubbed circles on her back and led them to the parlor. "I promise you Elena will be fine, and we'll kill Klaus."

Katherine began to really turn on the water works. "No! Klaus will kill you with a blink of an eye," she put a hand on his chest to stop him. "You can't go in without a plan. He already has the upper hand."

Stefan nodded. "He can't fight all of us as once though." He pointed out.

Katherine shook her head. "You think brute strength is the only thing Klaus has in his power? He has some of the most powerful witches, warlocks, and vampires at his disposal. Most importantly, he has Elena. He won't give her up easily after all these years."

Stefan sighed and sat down. "What do you think we should do then?"

Finally, Katherine thought. "Wait for Elijah or Klaus to make a demand. We still have the moonstone, and they need it for the ritual."

"What exactly will the ritual do? Elena just said she cast it on vampires and werewolves. I understand the vampire restrictions for Klaus, but why did she spell the werewolves?"

Katherine stiffened. She knew why Elena had done it. She even understood why she had done it. During the brief time she spent with Elijah and Klaus, she had experienced the horrors behind Klaus' handsome face. "Elijah and Klaus are brothers," she began.

Stefan's eyes widened. "Damon!" he called. His brother needed to be here to hear this too.

"What Stefan?" Damon griped as he waltzed into the room. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and took a seat across from them. "I'm listening," he said and added "for once," under his breath.

Stefan ignored his brother's perpetually bad attitude. "Katherine has some things we need to know."

Damon sat up straighter. "Did you find Elena?"

Katherine nodded. "I went over there. Elijah betrayed her to Klaus though. Klaus took her after he knocked me out."

"Klaus has Elena, and we're just sitting here doing nothing?" Damon shouted and began pacing.

"Sit down Damon. I have more to tell you," Katherine demanded. He reluctantly sat down and waited for Katherine to continue. "As I was telling Stefan, Elijah and Klaus are brothers. They were the best of friends up until they met Elena."

"Elena came between them?" Stefan asked with disbelief in his voice.

Katherine shot them a sly smile. "You didn't think that you two were the first brothers she came between did you?" she asked rhetorically. "It's true she made herself and her lover into vampires to please him, but her lover wasn't Klaus. He was Elijah. Elena knew back then that she couldn't change Klaus. His blood was tainted. By turning herself into a vampire, she was already going against the laws of nature that she was bound to as a witch. Turning Klaus would revoke her powers all together. Elijah however fulfilled his brother's wish to turn him into a vampire. He didn't know at the time that Klaus was only his half brother. Klaus' father was a werewolf making Klaus a werewolf. Elena knew but didn't tell Elijah until Klaus had already completed the transition. She couldn't forgive him for turning Klaus, but she couldn't leave because she needed to protect the people, nor could she bring herself to kill Klaus without losing Elijah."

"How did Elena end up with Klaus then if she was with Elijah at first?" Stefan asked confused.

"I don't know. She never told me, nor did anyone else know. I only found out about Elijah's role in the story a few days ago when Elijah let it slip that he and Elena used to sleep together. I put the pieces together," Katherine stated. She checked the clock. Elijah should be there soon if everything was going according to the plan. She let them sit in silence for a few minutes to absorb their words.

"How did you find this all out?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Even back then she loved her journals. Sophia Bennett kept them all for Elena and passed them all the way through Emily who gave them to me. I kept them all these years," Katherine explained. She perked up her ears and finally heard Elijah. It was about time.

Suddenly Elijah was in the room staring them down. "Hello," he smirked. "I applaud you for not going after us. At least you ensured you will live to see tomorrow," he sneered.

Damon leapt from his seat and grabbed Elijah by the lapels of his suit. "Where is she you son of a bitch?" his hissed.

Elijah stared Damon down intensely. "Sit down Damon," he compelled stearnly. He was in no mood to deal with a young hot-headed vampire, and Damon returned to the couch unhappily. "Klaus wants the moonstone. He wants to meet you tonight at midnight for you to give it to him. In exchange, he will return Elena to you in tact once the spell is broken."

"Is that even possible? I thought the spell required her blood as in all of it," Stefan said confused.

Elijah shook his head. "It only requires the amount she used to bind the spell. Klaus took her to teach her a lesson for casting the spell in the first place. He's taking care of that right now," he said grimly with his lips set in a firm line.

Damon's eyes snapped up. "If he hurts one hair on her head, I swear I will rip him limb from limb," he vowed with his eyes flashing with anger and his fists flexing.

"I don't approve of Klaus' actions, but even you know that it would be foolish to defy my brother," Elijah warned.

"You were turned first, and the spell restricts Klaus' extra powers. How come he's stronger than you?" Stefan inquired.

Elijah turned to Katherine. "Telling stories again Katerina?" he smirked. "His werewolf side may be dormant, but he still has the strength and immunities to silver. The only real thing that is dormant is the transformation part. Once it's active again, he'll be able to phase at will and control both vampire and werewolves," he answered.

"Tell Klaus that he can pry the moonstone from my cold dead hands," Damon said darkly.

"I thought you may say that," Elijah said sadly and suddenly injected all three of them with vervain. He leaned over Damon's body. "Bring the moonstone to the graveyard at midnight if you want to see your brother alive again," he said threateningly. Elijah straitened and dragged both Stefan and Katherine out of the house leaving Damon writhing in pain as the poison spread through his veins.

Elijah arrived back at Klaus' headquarters with Katherine and Stefan in tow. Stefan was still clearly unconscious, but the vervain had worn off on Katherine.

"I know I have a tolerance, but did you have to inject me with so much?" Katherine asked as she sat up. It still hurt. Elijah clasped on iron chains for appearance sake. "Where's Elena?" she whispered.

Elijah was about to answer when he was cut off with a scream. "That would be her," he said looking at his feet.

Katherine looked at him disgustedly. "I can't believe you. You aren't going to do anything to save her are you? You never were. No wonder she left you," she scoffed and pulled Stefan into her lap.

Elijah knew Elena was fine but didn't tell Katherine that. He left her once she and Stefan were locked up. He trudged back up the stairs and into the room Klaus was holding Elena in. He entered to find Klaus standing over Elena's body brandishing a small vervain laced knife. "Klaus," he said warningly. "You need her alive," he reminded.

Klaus stepped back from Elena with a small frown on his face. "We were just about to get along," he said resentfully and turned back to Elena holding up the knife. "How do you like this little invention? I had Greta forge it for me for cases like this," he smirked. Grinning, Klaus fiddled with the knife briefly before plunging it into Elena's leg. "That won't kill you," he noted smiling at her ear-splitting screams. "It'll still hurt like a bitch though," Klaus said satisfied with Elena's pain. Served her right for casting this stupid curse on him. He would break it soon enough. "Did you need something Elijah?" he asked curiously and pulled the knife out of Elena's leg watching the blood flow loosely.

Elijah held back his disgust. He couldn't risk jeopardizing the plan by starting an argument with Klaus over his treatment of Elena. "Katherine and Stefan Salvatore are locked up in the cellar. I've arranged for Damon to bring the moonstone to me at midnight tonight in exchange for his brother and Katherine's release."

Klaus was about to answer when Elena laughed. "Do you have something to say Elena?" he asked with a dark tone.

"He won't bring you the moonstone," she panted. "Getting Stefan and Katherine back isn't worth giving you the final key to the spell," Elena smirked at him trying to hide her pain.

Klaus glared at her. He sped over to her side, grabbed her throat crushing her windpipe, and used his other hand to squeeze her wound pressing until he heard her whimpers. "Oh I think he will if it means I spare your life after I break the curse." He sneered in her ear. "In fact, why don't you go with Elijah tonight to retrieve the stone? I'm sure he'll be willing to do anything once it is made very clear your life is at stake." he whispered as his teeth grazed her earlobe. "Even you don't have another spell up your sleeve to bring yourself back again," Klaus said and released his hold on her throat. He turned to Elijah. "Come brother, let's leave Elena here to think about her upcoming reunion with her lover."

Once they were out of the room, Klaus faced Elijah. "Once the moonstone is in your position, compel Elena to bring Damon here and torture him," he ordered. "He's going to suffer before I kill him again," he said chirpily. "I have to go check on our werewolf," Klaus excused himself, and then he headed to a different part of the house whistling.

Elijah watched Klaus go hoping that Elena knew what she was doing otherwise no one would survive this full moon.

**AN: Not that long, but I wanted to wait to write the meeting. What do you think? Let me know in the best way through reviews. :)**


End file.
